Black and Lupin
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: SiriusRemus Slash You Have Been Warned. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black seem to hate each other but Remus finds a note that suggests that wasn't always so and then the boys find a journal. What will they do? They also have to face their own problems of course
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks, it's been awhile since I've posted anything and as much as I'd like conculde this story I think I will only do so if I get enough people wanting to read the rest of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pups or any other recognisable character. You should know that She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named owns them. You know of whom I speak.**

**A/N: I've given Remus's dad the name of Julius because well he needed a name and I like Julius. Oh, I don't know what possesed me to write this, I might just be the first to come up with this bizarre unlikely idea, who knows but please don't yell at me. I know I'm a sick puppy.**

**Summary: For right now, Remus tells his dad that he's gay, Mr. Lupin is all right with it but does not approve of Sirius because he has some grudge against the Blacks. Sirius catches his father reading something naughty and uses it as blackmail. If you get where I'm going with this, I'm sorry if it disturbs youm it disturbs me too.**

**Reveiws: Only if you have something nice to say, want me to keep going or have any ideas.**

**Without further ado, here we go...**

September 1st 1976, before leaving for King's Cross

Remus closed his eyes and waited for the blow to fall, he had just dropped the G-bomb on his dad. In other words he just said "Dad, I-I'm gay."

It seemed like an eternity before his father spoke "Open your eyes Remus."

Remus opened them and gulped.

Julius got the message "Don't be afraid of me, son. I'm not angry."

"You-you're not?"

"No. It's just a lot to take in. Are you certain?"

Remus nodded "Very."

Julius flopped down on the sofa simultaneously placing his legs on the coffee table "Have a seat, son" when Remus was seated (in the chair opposite the sofa) Julius flicked his wand "Accio firewhiskey." Once the bottle was in his hand he said "Anyone you fancy in particular?"

Remus nodded again, pulse beginning to race at the thought of his Sirius.

"Does he reciprocate?"

Remus smiled, his cheeks starting to burn despite himself "Yes, he does."

Julius took a sip of the whiskey and swished it around his mouth before swallowing; he looked thoughtful "Is he good to you?"

"Oh, yes, very." Remus was beginning to wonder if this conversation would turn into twenty questions.

Julius seemed to be staring at something beyond Remus and for a moment Remus could have sworn his father's eyes were shining a bit too brightly but then he blinked and his eyes were normal "May I ask, which of you is the proverbial trouser wearer?"

Remus blushed some more "I rather like to think we have an equal partnership but he does do whatever I tell him…mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah, he has trouble keeping still and he sometimes causes trouble."

"Ah. One of your tricksy friends then? Who is it?"

Finally, this was the part Remus was most afraid of-his dad had some sort of grudge against the Blacks and wasn't exactly thrilled when he learned Remus was friends with Sirius.

"Blacks are a bunch of evil, vile inbred sadistic maniacs. They mean only trouble and it's best to stay away from them." Julius had said, well shouted actually. Remus had jumped to Sirius's defence saying that he was nothing like his family but Julius would have none of it. Remus mother had been very ill and begged her husband to let Remus choose his own friends. She passed away a week later (muggle cancer of all things) and Julius never criticised Remus's friends again.

Now here it was four years later and Remus was going to tell his father that his boyfriend was none other than Sirius Black. He took a deep breath

"Sirius Black"

But Julius didn't shout this time; he looked almost as if he expected the answer. He set the bottle of whiskey down, after taking another swig "Remus," he voice was tired "I have no problem with you being gay but please think about what you're doing. Blacks are…"

"I know what you think Blacks are" Remus interrupted "but Sirius is different, he's not like his family. He hates them and he loves me."

"It only seems that way; he'll change especially if he's anything like his…never mind. Blacks can't be trusted."

It took a second for that statement to sound odd to Remus "Like his what? What are you talking about?"

Julius stood "Nothing it's nothing. Get your stuff, it's time to go. You don't want to miss the train."

Remus stood up too, deciding to forget his father's unusual behaviour for the moment "Dad, I love Sirius and he loves me and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll Apparate, it's faster. Get your trunk."

Sirius Black and his younger brother had just arrived at Platform 9 ¾ accompanied oddly enough this time by their father. Sirius kept his expression neutral as he knew exactly why his father had decided to take his sons to the train station today. Orion clamped Regulas's shoulder "Regulas, go on ahead to the train I need to have a discussion with your brother."

Like the perfect son he was Regulas nodded and headed towards the train, once he was well out of earshot, Orion pulled Sirius to the side and whispered with a touch of panic "What are your terms?"

Sirius smiled wickedly, normally a father wouldn't be asking this to his son but Sirius had recently acquired some delectable blackmail material.

It was the night before, Sirius had been sent to fetch Orion for supper because that dratted house elf was otherwise occupied. When Sirius entered his father's office, Orion was in his desk chair, back to the door and he seemed to be rather absorbed in something. Curious Sirius crept closer even though he knew he'd be in serious trouble (no pun intended) if he were caught spying on his parents. At first Sirius was shocked to see what his father was looking at but then he thought he'd have some fun.

"Father" he said "why are you looking at a muggle magazine with naked _blokes_ in it?"

After a few threats from both father and son, eventually Orion must have realised that he couldn't win because even if no one believed Sirius (and everyone who wasn't a Black would) his reputation would be ruined. "Fine" he hissed "you may tell me your terms tomorrow."

"All right, firstly I want you to never say bad things about my friends again, secondly if Mother should ever find out that I have similar tastes as you…"

"What!"

Sirius for the moment ignored the fact that from his father's tone voice his exclamation sounded more like he was afraid of his wife finding out than his firstborn being gay "…you will not agree with her when she starts yelling, in fact you will come to my defence and point out that you still have Regulas to carry on the line."

After several seconds of silence Orion said "Very well" Orion saw something behind Sirius, his eyes narrowed and then he looked back at his son "It's that Lupin boy isn't it?"

Sirius was taken aback "What gives you that idea?"

Orion grabbed Sirius's arm "You listen to me, Lupins are poor pathetic cowardly…" but he never finished because an even louder voice right behind Sirius said

"Blacks are evil, vile, inbred sadistic maniacs."

Sirius turned; it was Mr. Lupin with a very angry looking Remus at his side.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, Remus's expression softening as he saw Sirius and then they looked at their fathers who were now glaring daggers at one another.

"Black" Julius spat out the word as if it were poison.

"Lupin" the hatred in Orion's voice didn't sound as strong; in fact if Remus didn't know better he could have sworn he heard a tinge of regret.

"All right" said Sirius "what's going on here?"

"None of your business" both Julius and Orion said as one.

Julius then tore his eyes off of Orion and said to Remus "Best get on the train now, son. I'll see at Christmas."

Remus nodded "Yeah, see you."

Sirius shrugged, said to Orion "Remember our bargain and not insulting my friends includes not killing their parents." He then joined Remus.

Once they were out of the hearing range of their fathers Sirius said "Wonder what that was about?"

"You know, I think I'm afraid to find out." Remus glanced back; the older Black and Lupin had gone back to staring down each other as if they were both hippogriffs.

**As I said, if you want more just say so. No flames or I'll let Sirius use them to set the dungeons on fire. Anywho, oh I've made a track list of songs that I think would be good for Sirius and Remus, I'll post them with the next chapter, if people want a next chapter that is. Ta, Lady A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why name chapters? Too much work on the brain. Anywho, here's the next installment. I'll have more when I think of more.**

**As always, don't own 'em, except for the wacky idea behind this story.**

**Oh, yeah, thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.**

When Remus joined the other Marauders in their usual compartment after the prefect meeting, he nodded at James and Peter's greeting and sat down, not speaking, neither was Sirius. They were both far too preoccupied with thoughts of their fathers' behaviour. Finally, James had enough of his two favourite canine type things' silence.

"Did you too break up or something?"

At that they both looked at him shocked and said in precise unison "What? No, of course not"

"Then why may I ask are neither you speaking?"

Remus sighed "It's just that I told my dad I'm gay."

"He's not okay with it?" piped Peter.

"Oh, no he's fine with it; he just doesn't approve of Sirius and curses the entire Black family whenever he sees an opening in a conversation."

Sirius jerked his head away from the ceiling he had taken to staring at "He does?"

"Yeah, why do you think he called you a bunch of evil, vile inbred sadistic maniacs?"

"Well, Moony my dear" Sirius put his arm around Remus "I completely agree with him, except for me anyway, okay so maybe I'm inbred but we don't have to talk about that."

"Okay" said James "then why aren't you talking Padfoot?"

"I'm just cheesed off because my father called Lupins poor pathetic and cowardly. I think he was going to say more but Mr. Lupin interrupted with his fact filled tirade."

"There's more to this isn't there?" James asked.

"Yes," said Remus "but we don't think we'd like to find out."

And after one look from the werewolf the subject was closed and they went on as they usually do, talking about Quidditch, classes, tormenting Snape, pranks, Evans (well, James went on about her) as well as the usual sixteen year old boy stuff.

Later that night long after James and Peter had fallen asleep, Sirius slipped into bed with Remus

"Luv, you awake?"

"No" came the pillow muffled reply.

"You sure?"

Remus turned over to face him "What's the matter? You don't normally talk when you get in bed with me unless you want a snogging session and then you use your husky voice."

"I've been thinking…"

Remus rolled his eyes "That can't be good."

Sirius gently swatted his shoulder "No, I'm serious" he closed his eyes, he hadn't meant to say it quite like that. Five years of trying to use 'sincere' instead and he still hadn't gotten the hold of it.

Remus chuckled slightly "You don't have to tell me that, I happen to know very well that you are Sirius…unless" he added in mock suspicion "you're really Severus who's taken a polyjuice potion just to get into bed with me."

Sirius opened his eyes and glared at him "Now, you're just being gross." As a slightly worried afterthought he added "He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Remus kissed Sirius on the lips "Doubtful, besides there's not a polyjuice potion in the world that can trick the nose of a werewolf. I'd smell him a mile away. Now, what's on your mind? We do have class tomorrow and I'd like to get some sleep."

Sirius licked his lips and decided that the gorgeous thing was next to him was more important than anything else at the moment. "Never mind, luv kiss me again" and in one fluid motion of his hand the bed curtains were closed.

Meanwhile…

Julius Lupin poured himself another glass of firewhiskey; while at the same time scooping up a handful of chocolate chips from a bowl (Lupins were known for their multi-tasking and addiction to chocolate). Of course, he was depressed-seeing Orion today had brought back memories he wished he didn't have. Well, he wasn't about to let that son of a bitch haunt his thoughts, hence the firewhiskey, if he could just get drunk enough…

_"What?" Julius had exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry, I've no choice" Orion's voice held no trace of emotion._

_"No choice? You said…"_

_"Forget what I said; forget everything I've ever said."_

Julius sat bolt upright, no, absolutely not, he was _not_ going to relive _that_ memory. Apparently, the alcohol wasn't helping. He ate some more chocolate chips.

Pacing, in the Black family opinion was much undignified-yet, that's what Orion Black was doing this very moment. It was a habit he had picked up in school from the very person his thoughts were invaded with, Julius Lupin (Lupins were also known for their pacing). _This wouldn't have happened_, he thought _if Sirius hadn't caught me with that magazine. Why did he have to fetch me for supper? Oh, yeah remind me to kill that house elf one of these days. Why did Julius have to be at the station?_ Orion picked up a brandy snifter as he passed by his desk and continued pacing, but he stopped when he saw his Slytherin prefect badge glistening in a frame. _Things could be better if you just allowed the hat to put you in Ravenclaw like it wanted to,_ a little voice somewhere in his head told him. _You can't know that_, he snapped back at it.

_"Black, Orion"_

_Eleven year old Orion took a breath and walked up to the stool and the Sorting Hat. As soon as it was on his head, it said_

_"A Black, eh? Slytherin's the house Blacks have always been in, but there's more to you I'm sure. Cunning yes, but intelligent and your mind is strong. You ought to go in Ravenclaw. Yes, I think…"_

_"No!" he told the Hat silently "I have to go in Slytherin, I'd be disowned if I didn't. Please, you have to put me in Slytherin."_

_"Hmm, well if you think that's what you should be in, then you'll go to _Slytherin!"

_After all_, said that voice again _has your son been disowned for being in Gryffindor?_

_Not yet,_ Orion answered _but it's only a matter of time before he does something his mother doesn't like._

_Personally, I think you might just be a tad afraid of your cousin-wife._

_Personally, I think I'm going insane._

_Hmm, must be all that inbreeding._

**As for those songs I talked about-there's just too many to type right now. I'll post them on my profile later. But, listen to "Hold Me Now" by the Thompson Twins and tell me if you agree that it just screams Sirius and Remus.**

**Oh, and I know the Sorting Hat is known for its constant rhyming but uh it's not one of my better skills. If you like the story so far please review.- Lady A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter three, it's the longest yet so I hope you like it.**

**A/N: Animal speak is in bold, Moony's thoughts are normal withour quotes and Remus talking inside werewolf's head is in italics. All other thoughts are also in italics and so is whatever is being read at the end.**

**As usual, don't 'em and the poem at the end is by my favourite romantic Lord Byron but he's been dead for over fifty years so it really doesn't matter, now does it? And don't forget to read my note at the end.**

* * *

For the next few days Remus and Sirius carried on normally, not thinking about that day at the station, in fact it seemed as if they decided to ignore it and just get on with their lives. After all, whatever had gone on between their fathers was in the past and quite obviously did not turn out well. 

Well, now that school was back in full swing, Sirius and James decided it was time to start pulling pranks. Their first target was of course, Snape. After trying to lecture the two, Remus got out of being involved with this by saying he had prefect duties. Peter went along with the fearless leaders.

They trailed Snape through the halls waiting for the perfect time to pounce; they finally followed him outside where he hid behind a bush staring at…Remus.

Sirius felt his insides boil, so Snivellus really did fancy Moony, eh? Sirius would see about that and crept in for the "kill" and he was going to do something far worse than what James had planned. He pointed his wand at Snape (whose back was turned) but before he could do anything…

"And just what do you three think your doing?"

Sirius whipped around, his brother had seemingly come form no where, a shining badge on his robes. Hmm, Sirius had somehow forgotten Regulus had been made Prefect.

Regulus walked closer "You are aware that there is no honour in attacking from behind?"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk "Since when are Blacks honourable?" he turned back to Snape intent on teaching the little slime ball a lesson but he had vanished. Damn.

"Take this as a warning, Sirius Orion Black (Sirius cringed). Next time I see you tormenting Severus, you will be in trouble" with that he turned and walked away.

Sirius called after him "And Regulus Arcturus Black, since when do you care about that slimy bastard?" but Regulus ignored him. The slight commotion however had attracted the attention of Remus.

"I take it your prank didn't go as planned?"

"No" Sirius huffed "that slimy git was staring at you."

"I see, so you were planning on attacking Severus severely to defend my honour but your brother foiled you plans?"

"How do you _always_ guess right?"

Remus only smiled slightly in answer. James chuckled and said "I'm telling you that lad's psychic or something."

"No," said Remus in his 'I'm surrounded by idiots' voice "Sirius should really be called Predictable Padfoot."

Sirius was indignant "I am not predictable! I do un-predictable things all the time."

Remus ruffled Sirius's hair and scratched behind one of his ears "I know darling, that's why I saw everything out of the corner of my eye and heard it as well. It seems my senses are particularly heightened today."

"Are they?" but after a roll of the golden eyes from Remus "Oh! Yeah, it's a cheese wheel night."

Cheese wheel night was Sirius's code for full moon, as if that wasn't a major 'duh'.

"Very good" he took Sirius's hand and licked it "I shall see you Mongrel, Dinner and Appetizer later." With that he headed for the castle, most likely to report in to Madam Pomfrey as he was supposed to. Sirius checked his watch; yep it was an hour before sunset. Had they been following Snape all afternoon? What a waste of time.

"Hey Padfoot" said James when the three of them got back to their dorm to wait for sunset "is that whole licking your hand thing a new development with our Moony?"

"Huh?" Sirius snapped out of his daze "Well, I think he's only going to do that when it's the full moon. He did it in June but you guys didn't see."

"Okay, so what was with him calling us Mongrel, Dinner and Appetizer?" asked Peter."

"I think that was the wolf talking because 'Mongrel' is his pet name for me and I guess he's still not used to the idea that you two are friends. He knows he can't eat you but he doesn't know why even though he has fun with all of us. We still have to work on it."

"Right, because I'd really rather not be referred to as 'Dinner." James flopped down on his bed "but I think Mongrel works for you, Pads"

Sirius threw a pillow at him "Only Moony can call me that so don't either of you dare."

"Well Prongs," said Peter "at least you're not Appetizer. You don't have to be eaten first."

"Wormtail's got a good point" Sirius moved to sit by the window "of course since he's smaller he might be able to sneak away much easier than you."

James threw the pillow back.

While Remus waited for the time to head down to the Willow he decided to (what else?) read. He took out a book he'd just gotten from the library, The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire: the Wizards' Perspective-it looked highly interesting. He opened it to see that the last person to check it out was his father, Julius Lupin. It clearly wasn't a popular book with the other students, as everyone listed above Remus's father was also a Lupin. (Lupins were also known for their love of books, even Remus's grandfather who had been in Slytherin.)

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed; were Lupins the only ones who appreciated the value of a good book? He flipped the pages as was his habit before reading and a piece of parchment fell out. It was a note of some kind, in his father's writing. Curious, Remus started to read, but he only got as far as "To whomever reads this book next" when Madam Pomfrey said

"Remus dear, it's time to go."

He put the note back in the book and set the book in his overnight bag (he was after all going to be "away" for three days); his curiosity would have to wait till he woke up again sometime tomorrow afternoon. He followed the nurse outside, the wolf itching to get out.

Meanwhile…

Julius had been an auror some years ago but one night when he had been a tad tipsy (he had a drinking problem you see) he let a werewolf get the bite on him. He got away with his life and limbs but his life would forever be changed. His wife whom he had grown to love stuck by him but he was sacked from the Magical Enforcement Squad. He often thought about ending it but then he would remember that he had a little boy who needed him.

Until Julius was able to find another job, any other job he was forced to tap into his savings and engage in his other addiction, gambling. One day he made the mistake of betting against Greyback and winning. In retaliation while Julius was a little boxed up, Greyback bit his six year old son, Remus. The next morning when Natalie explained to Julius that Remus had been attacked by an extremely large animal, Julius was beyond livid. He knew right away it had been Greyback but when he went to tear the bastard to shreds the offender had disappeared. Julius may have had to endure being a monster once a month but he'd be damned if he let his son go through the same torment. Remus was sixteen now and still no cure had been found.

Julius was pacing in his cage while watching the sunset through a high window, his thoughts on his son. He sighed and sat down; it was his fault his son had to endure this every month-his and his damn gambling addiction. He wondered if Remus's friends knew what he was, of course they did. Remus wouldn't have told them but Potters were known for their cleverness and Blacks-their attention to detail. They would have figured it out by now and they hadn't shunned Remus or turned him in. They must be good friends as Remus claims, but Julius was worried about this Sirius. Sure, Remus was adamant that Sirius loved him and if he knew what Remus was and still loved him then maybe it would work…but if Sirius were anything like his father…

_No, mustn't think about that._

_Why not?_ Said a voice in the back of his head _a good cry might do you good._

_Shut up. _Julius took a drink of firewhiskey. He wondered briefly if he was something of an alcoholic but his thoughts were interrupted by the completion of sunset.

Since Regulus was born, Orion and his wife stopped sharing a bed, they got two sons, and they didn't need any more children. It was a mutual agreement as they both hated each other. Orion really wanted to kill her but he knew that would only cause more problems. So, Orion was leaning back in his desk chair, resisting the urge to pace.

He also wanted to kill that house elf of Walburga's and not because it seemed to be completely in love with its mistress but because it like Sirius knew his secret. Fortunately though, it couldn't divulge factual information unless directly asked something like "Have you seen Orion looking at a muggle magazine filled with naked men?" And honestly, what Black would ever ask that? Okay, so maybe Sirius would because he thinks of insane things at insane moments all the time.

Orion let out a bark of laughter, Sirius would be horrified to find out how much he was like his father. Or rather, like his father used to be.

_Don't even go down that train of thought._ He told himself and sipped his brandy.

Werewolves, once they reach a certain level of strength can transform at will, anytime day or night but they still fall under the rule of the moon. Remus learned to transform at will over the summer, why, because Sirius had said "Wouldn't it be great if we could go explore more than three nights a month?" and Remus liked making Sirius happy. He had yet to share this new talent with his friends though; there was entirely too much work the first couple weeks of school to go gallivanting around at night. Now, transforming at will is not painful but transforming under the thrall of the full moon remains the most excruciating experience one can have. Female werewolves will even tell you it's worse than giving birth.

Remus had to go through this three days each month, the day of the full moon and the two days on either side of it and as much as he wanted to die during the transformation he forbade even Sirius from being in the room while it was happening. It was after the screaming stopped then the other three Marauders were allowed to enter the chamber.

Moony stood up immediately when he caught whiff of his pack mates, tonight they would run free. He hated that cage that his sire forced him into at their home territory. But he had to do as his sire wished- stupid laws of nature anyway.

_Well, you can't really expect to run loose there. You'd cause a hell of a mess. Wolves are extinct on the isle of Britain and you look very much like a wolf, you'd cause a panic in whoever you didn't manage to kill._

Moony snarled the human in him had lately been more vocal, more assertive. Well, he wasn't about to let the human have control tonight.

Padfoot came in the room first, Moony nodded and sat erect, Padfoot crouched as was proper since Moony was the Alpha around here. The other two entered, Moony stayed in his authoritarian position…grr…these human words were getting on his nerves. How a rat could get any lower to the ground, Moony didn't know but somehow the snack food managed in submission. _Do not refer to Wormtail as a snack food, he's our friend._

The stag bowed gracefully. Tasty, thought Moony._ No, not tasty, friend._

Moony nodded again and then went to lick his Mongrel and nip his ear playfully-a sign to the others that the formalities were over. Padfoot returned the gesture and nuzzled Moony.

**Mate**, Moony said to Padfoot _yes, that's one thing we can agree on_ **what will we do tonight?**

**Prongs has a few ideas**, the dog answered.

_Prongs is the stag_ the human reminded him. I know that, be quiet.

**Speak** he told what he would normally consider prey. _My you're a brave one, aren't you? It's not as if he's a sick little doe, you'd need a whole pack for him._ I can handle a stag by myself, I'll show you. _You will not._ I am bigger than lesser wolves._ Your point? Now pay attention to what Prongs is saying._

…**and then I thought we'd go to another forest, see if there's any decent hunting.**

**Good plan** Moony nodded even though he had no idea of half of what the stag said.

Padfoot gave a laughing bark **You plan on hunting too, Prongsie? Cause if you do then you must be the only stag in the world who's a an…an… whatchmacallit.**

**Omnivore **Moony said **the human says it's something that eats both meat and plants.** Stop telling me things, he snapped at the human.

Padfoot let out another bark **Yes, omnivore, that's it. Looks like Remus is tugging at the reigns.**

**Not for long**, Moony headed for the door **let's hunt.**

When Remus woke the next day around noon he found Sirius sitting by his bed but before he could say anything he yawned. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus's forehead

"Hello there, hotstuff, feeling all right?"

"Mmm, I'll live; did you bring me something to eat? Because I smell chocolate biscuits and beef sandwiches."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't come down here without bringing you food, even though you did have two rabbits last night."

"Ha" Remus got out of bed completely naked, his inhibitions always out the window during a full moon "you call two puny fluff balls a meal?" He stretched and smiled at the longing look on Sirius's face "You can look Mr. Padfoot but you cannot touch."

Sirius banged his head on the mattress "10,000 degrees of torture, Moony."

Remus chuckled as he pulled a night shirt on "Patience, Sirius. Anyway, I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna go spend a penny."

Sirius smiled, these muggle euphuisms of Remus's were too cute. He went about setting up Remus's lunch; it included five over stuffed roast beef sandwiches, a baker's dozen double chocolate biscuits, two pints of pomegranate juice (Remus hated pumpkin) and a gallon of water.

When Remus returned five minutes later, (he had combed his hair and brushed his teeth as well) he kissed Sirius on the lips "Mm, thank-you darling, you're the best."

Sirius pulled Remus closer for a deeper kiss and then released him to eat his lunch "I know"

Remus sighed and playfully punched Sirius on the arm "You're over confidence is going to get you killed one day." He picked up a sandwich and bit into it.

Sirius shrugged "Who me? Nah, I plan to live forever for I am the great Sirius Black."

"Yes, yes" Remus reached into his bag and pulled out that book he got from the library.

"What's this?" Sirius picked up a piece of parchment that had fallen from the book.

"Oh" Remus took it "I forgot about that, it's some note my dad wrote when he was at school."

"What does he say?"

Remus read it aloud "To whoever reads this book next…

_Firstly, if you should find your curiosity to grow, a journal is hidden in the library that will explain a bit more. I write this to whoever you are because I need get my feelings out and I cannot talk to anyone here. However I do not wish to relive the whole experience so I say only this Orion Black has broken my heart…_

"What?" Sirius sputtered "What's he mean?"

But Remus didn't know, he himself had stopped reading in shock "Only one way to find out" he continued to read

_...he broke his promise that…never mind but I think I hate him now. He didn't even tell me why. No, do not make me speak of it, instead read this poem by the muggle Lord Byron, I think it sums up my feelings fairly well and I'll probably think of this poem again whenever Orion dies because it wouldn't surprise me if he dies before I do._

'_When We Two Parted'_

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears_

_Half broken-hearted,_

_To sever for years,_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this!_

_The dew of the morning_

_Sunk chill on my brow;_

_It felt like the warning_

_Of what I feel now_

_Thy vows are all broken,_

_And light is thy fame:_

_I hear thy name spoken_

_And share in its shame_

_They name thee before me,_

_A knell to mine ear;_

_A shudder comes o'er me-_

_Why wert thou so dear?_

_They know not I knew thee_

_Who knew thee too well:_

_Long, long shall I rue thee,_

_Too deeply to tell_

_In secret we met:_

_In silence I grieve_

_That thy heart could forget,_

_Thy spirit deceive_

_If I should meet thee_

_After long years,_

_How should I greet thee?-_

_With silence and tears_

* * *

**Isn't that a beautiful poem? It also aplies to Remus and Sirius after Sirius was arrested if ya ask me. Anyway, you'll get their reactions in the next chapter. Oh and about making Julius a werewolf-there's nothing to confirm or deny it so I thought (especially after my dream last night) why not? It helps to explain why he'd try everything to keep his son from the same pain he had to go through. So if you don't like the idea don't yell at me. Otherwise please review and tell what you think so far. Thank-you to all who have reveiwed tha last two chapters. Ta, Lady A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not very long I'm afraid. I'll do better next time. I will gladly consider any ideas you might have.**

**I of course own nothing except for the underlined made up book titles. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Remus finished reading the poem there was nothing but silence between the boys for several long minutes. Finally, Sirius managed to say 

"What…the…hell?"

"I-I don't know" Remus put the note down and then a loud squeak made them both jump.

"Hey lads" James's voice came wafting up the stairs "you two decent?"

Sirius grabbed the note and jammed it back in the book as if it were a spider "Of course, you twit!" Sirius shouted back and then he whispered to Remus "Perhaps we ought to pretend we never read this."

Remus had time to nod once before James and Peter came bursting in the room. The boys then talked about last night's adventure and planned out what to do that night and the next and Remus and Sirius were gladly distracted. However that note and poem were never far from their thoughts but they didn't speak about it. The second night after Remus returned to classes he couldn't sleep, thoughts of that note and his father's recent behaviour plaguing him.

Sirius it seemed couldn't sleep either "Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

Sirius sat next to Remus on his bed "You know how on the first day school I wanted to talk but said never mind?"

"Considering that was hardly two weeks ago, yeah."

"And you know how we didn't talk about what happened at the train station?"

"Mutual agreement that it was for the best, yes."

"And now there's that note…"

Remus cut him off "You want to find that journal don't you?"

"I am bit curious; I don't think I'll get any rest till we figure this thing out."

Remus sighed "I must admit, it has been driving me batty" he tossed his covers aside and going against everything he was as a prefect he said "we might as well start looking now, get the cloak."

Sirius hugged him "Ooo, Moony you're getting reckless, I like it."

"Don't get used to it."

When they were halfway to the library, Remus said "Remember Sirius, curiosity killed the dog."

"I thought it killed the cat."

"No, dog, my mother said so and my mother was always right."

"Either way in my family its curiosity killed the house elf."

"I thought it was decapitation that killed the house elf." Remus couldn't help a slight smirk.

"Yeah, that too"

Remus clutched Sirius's hand once they reached the library "Sirius, whatever we find, I don't want it to ruin our relationship."

In response Sirius kissed him passionately "That goes without saying, my love."

"Now, the question is" Sirius said once they actually entered the library "where do we start?"

"Well," Remus cleared his throat in that scholarly way Sirius found endearing at best and annoying at worst, right now it was in between "the note was in The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire: The Wizards' Perspective, my dad loves history so perhaps the journal is hidden in the history section like the note was. I've actually been reading that book and it is completely engrossing, I'm surprised only Lupins have checked it out. Through the ages it was common for Roman emperors to claim divine blood but did you know that Julius Caesar actually had a second cousin who was a direct descendant of Romulus? You see this second cousin was a wizard and…" Sirius silenced him with another kiss; no matter what else was on the werewolf's mind, when he got to talking books there was almost no stopping him.

"Moony, I love you and as interesting as that sounds, this is a search and retrieval mission not a history lesson. You can tell me all about it later."

"Promise?" Remus stuck out his lip a trifle and gave puppy dog eyes, a look Remus knew by know Sirius could not resist.

Even though Sirius had no great interest in the Roman Empire or any thing in the past for that matter but Remus did and when he talked about it his voice was filled with so much passion Sirius loved listening to him. "Yes, I promise and Remus if Binns ever decides to go into the light Dumbledore ought to hire you to teach History of Magic." This earned Sirius another kiss, albeit a quick one.

"You're right" Remus said "we don't have time to waste time talking or snogging. Filch could be by at any time." He headed straight for the history section.

Sirius followed muttering "There's always time to waste time snogging."

"Nothing even remotely resembling a handwritten journal" Remus announced after an hour of searching in the history section. He scanned the shelves once more.

Sirius meanwhile was feeling for anything that could be under the section's study table, he felt something engraved into the bottom side of it. He bent down and held his lantern to it "Remus, I think I've found something."

Remus let his hand fall away from a book entitled Under the Thrall of the Moon: The History of Werewolves and joined Sirius by the table and Sirius read the carving aloud

"O.B plus J.L equals heart."

"Sirius, I think you are supposed to read it as 'love'"

"I know" Sirius though didn't sound one percent sure and Remus began to wonder if Sirius was really blond despite all the black hair "Do you think it's…you know?"

Remus stood up "Anything's possible, let's keep looking. The journal is obviously _not_ in the history section."

Sirius stood as well "I have an idea, why don't you just ask your dad where he hid it?"

Remus stared and blinked and then said "Out of the question."

Another few hours of fruitless searching and hiding from Filch twice, both boys were staring to fall asleep on their feet. The sun began to rise and footsteps could be heard coming their way. They threw on the invisibility cloak and hid in the darkest corner of the library, the librarian it seemed was an early riser.

Finally, they made it back to their dorm to be greeted by a "And just the bleedin' hell were you two doing with my cloak!?!"

But both Remus and Sirius were two exhausted to answer. James's anger didn't subside when his friends both drifted to sleep in their porridge-_serves them right if they drown-_ but Dumbledore had to walk by and yank both their heads up waking them instantly "Tut, tut boys, porridge was not made to be pillows."

However as the day progressed James's anger began to turn into concern. For Transfiguration Remus forced himself to at least look attentive but was too tired to take notes and Sirius had his shoulder whacked by McGonagall's wand twice. Slughorn gave them both detention; Sirius for yawning too much and being lethargic ("See that you get proper sleep next time, Black!) And Remus for nearly blowing up the classroom when he put the wrong ingredient in his potion ("I said _hickory_ Lupin not chicory!) The last time Remus had gotten a detention from Slughorn was two years previous when he had conveniently forgotten that Remus could not touch the key ingredient in a potion or the utensil that was required to stir it with (wolf's bane-Slughorn referred to it as aconite-and a pure silver spoon) the other Marauders decided that Slughorn had invented the potion just to torment Remus.

At lunch James and Peter confronted their bleary eyed friends,

"All right, you two" said James "what's going on? I am now convinced you didn't stay up all night snogging or shagging."

Sirius was dozing on Remus's shoulder and Remus had enough energy to say "We'd rather not discuss it at this time" before he too dozed off.

"Do you think James" said Peter in a rare moment of genius "that this has something to do with the way they were acting on the first?"

James snapped his fingers "By Jove, Pete I think you've got it!"

**Yes, I know Remus can drink the wolfsbane potion so why can't he touch the actual plant you ask? Maybe there isn't actaul wolfsbane in the potion or if there is it's infused with other stuff that make it safe for Remus to drink. But I think if a werewolf were to touch the stuff they'd get a burning sensation. Oh and I don't know if I've mentioned this before in another story but another folk name for wolf's bane is Dumbledore's Delight. True story. Ironic isn't it? But terribly funny. Anyway, as I said I will gladly consider any ideas so drop me a review if you have any or just want to comment. Remember, be kind or this thing won't get finished. Evening-Lady A**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, here's chapter five a little earlier than planned. Not as long as I'd like (a little over four pages) but I ran out of juice.**

**I own nothing except the commercial.**

**A/N: I don't know if Peter's supposed to be good at charms but he is now so don't yell. And last chapter there's a bit that says "Sirius though didn't sound one percent sure" it should say one _hundred_ percent. I caught that when I was rereading it this afternoon. The typo makes him sound like a complete moron if he's not even one percent sure. Hope you get a little laugh out of that.**

**Oh yeah, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I think it could be better but as I said I ran out of juice.**

* * *

Julius like every Lupin loved books- so of course he enjoyed his new job as a librarian greatly. It was at a muggle library but he needed the money desperately-he had been in and out of work the past ten years. Anyhow, he found muggles quite charming and whenever he wasn't helping someone find a book or putting books back in the stacks he was able to read all he wanted, especially during the slow hours (weekdays during school and work hours) even more especially because it was the quaint little library of the little Welsh countryside town that he and Remus lived in.

It was on one of these slow days when he wandered through the stacks looking for something to read. He found himself in the poetry section where he discovered a book out of place-someone had left lying open on a stool. It was a collection of the works of Lord Byron; Julius picked it up and froze. The book was opened to "When We Two Parted".

_What the hell? Why on Earth does it have to be open to this bloody poem?_

After all, the stupid poem only made him think of Orion. If Julius Lupin believed in fate, he would think that this added with the encounter with Orion at the train station would mean something significant. However, he did not believe in fate. Resolutely and without another thought he shut the book and put it back where it belonged. He was in a foul mood for the rest of the day though and wanted nothing more than to go home and get sloshed-anything to get that lying bastard out of his head. Of course, getting him out of his head was always the easy part; getting him out of his heart was an entirely different matter.

Of course Orion regretted now that he begged that hat to put him in Slytherin, he regretted a lot of things. He hated his family, wanted nothing to do with them. He had had plans to run away and be happy with the love of his life, the person that made him realise that money wasn't everything. So then why did he marry his second cousin who he absolutely detested? So many regrets, he knew now that he could have had his happiness. Could have, would have, and should have.

_I made a horrible mistake._

_Well, yes but look on the Brightside._

_Brightside?_

_At least one of your sons has a good heart, hopefully he won't mess up his relationship like you did._

_Here's hoping,_ Orion took a sip of his brandy.

After lunch, the only class left was History of Magic-James was kind enough to take notes for his favourite canines as they had fallen asleep again when Professor Binns started to drone.

_They must have been up all night,_ James thought _Remus never sleeps in class. This is not good. What's going on?_ Whatever it was, he and Peter were going to find out. He quickly wrote a note to Peter.

_Mr. Wormtail, when class is over we are going to let sleeping dogs lie. We will go ahead to the dorm and see if we can find anything that helps us determine what's going on with them._

Peter nodded in response.

James took charge of searching in Sirius's trunk and Peter in Remus's. James had barely begun to search when Peter said "Hey, there's something sticking out of this book" he held up a book about the Roman Empire.

It was an hour later when Remus awoke, still in the History of Magic classroom, Sirius was snoring lightly beside him and Professor Binns was at his desk grading papers seemingly oblivious to the boys' presence.

Remus shook Sirius's shoulder "Sirius, wake up-we ought to get back to the dormitory."

Sirius yawned as he sat up "Whatsa matter, Moonlove; aren't we there…" He looked around the room "Oh, I guess not."

They leaned on each other as they left the classroom, both still very tired. Sirius yawned again and said "Why didn't horn head and mouse face wake us up?"

"_Antler_ head" Remus corrected "and I don't know. Perhaps they've finally learned to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Very good, but I'd rather lie in my own bed then at a ruddy desk."

"You can yell at them when we get there."

They entered their dormitory just in time to see James try and hide that note written by Remus's father. The sight acted like a jolt of caffeine for the canines and they both forgot about being tired.

_And now a message from Community Health and Safety…_

_If you think you may have been bitten by a werewolf, look for these symptoms:_

_Immense almost unbearable pain where there appears to be a dog bite._

_Craving for meat._

_Thoughts of raw meat, blood and guts no longer make you feel sick._

_You are able to hear a feather drop._

_You can smell someone cut the cheese two houses down._

_You have a strange desire to chase cats up a tree._

_You growl when something makes you angry._

_If you have all these symptoms, especially the first one then you are most likely a werewolf or have contracted rabies and have gone insane. One last sure fire sign is: If after the full moon you wake up naked, the taste of blood in your mouth and there is a mauled carcass of something near you. If you find you are not a werewolf, you had best turn yourself in to the proper authorities._

_And now back to the show…_

"You were not meant to read that" Remus's voice was deathly quiet. He didn't want anybody else to know until he and Sirius knew more about the mysterious past of the fathers and they felt comfortable telling them.

Sirius linked his arm through Remus's, just as upset-mainly because he didn't want anyone to know he had anything in common with his father. But when Sirius spoke his voice was normal "We wanted to keep that under wraps till we got all the facts, we don't yet."

"So then" James took a step towards the only two people he knew that could literally rip him apart if they wanted "does this mean that your dads were…er…like you?"

"So it would seem" Remus said miserably, wishing he had never told his father he were gay because that's really where all the trouble started, in his opinion anyway. Of course even if he hadn't he probably still would have checked out that book. Damn, unlike his father, Remus believed in fate.

"Look on the Brightside, Moony" said Sirius "now these two can help us look for that bleedin' journal." he turned back to James and Peter "We looked all over the library but couldn't find it. That's where we were last night."

James cleaned his glasses thoughtfully "Yeah, I figured that. Sure you looked everywhere? Did find any clues?"

Remus flopped down on Sirius's bed "Only thing we found was an inscription underneath a table in the history section that said 'O.B. plus J.L equals love'. I don't think it's much of a clue, could be anyone, Oscar Brown and Jerry Lewis for example. Oscar, you know- the Hufflepuff keeper- has a major crush on Jerry Lewis."

The other stared at him dumbly, neither one of them knowing who Jerry Lewis was. Remus rubbed his temple and gave his best 'I am surrounded by pure blooded idiots' expression and said "Forget it."

"Anyway" said James "show us this inscription, it could be a clue. Maybe you have to do something to it to find the journal. Moony, didn't you say that your dad's good at concealing charms?"

"Yes" Remus said slowly as he stood up "James Potter if you're right about this I will eat my hat with hot sauce."

That night, even though Remus and Sirius were still yawning (they had been awake before dinner, but someone decided to serve turkey, damn tryptophan) the four Marauders made their way to the library.

"You could ask Evans" James said as he examined the inscription "she's ace at charms, she might be able to tell if there's something more to this."

"No" Remus said in his prefect voice "I am not involving anyone else in this. I don't think she even knows about me and Sirius."

"She probably does" said Peter "she's very observant. But why haven't you told her? I thought she was like a sister to you."

"She is- brothers don't tell their sisters everything you know. I'll tell her when I'm ready besides, it wouldn't surprise me like you said if she's already guessed but she's waiting for me to say something."

"All right, I have it" James said standing up "Moony and Wormtail, put together you two are almost as good as Evans at Charms. Maybe your joined forces can find out if anything is there."

"I hardly think it'll require two of us for a simple Spell check, however Peter you can do it. I lack the energy." Remus slumped in a chair.

Peter performed the Spell checker spell perfectly and the inscription glowed a sparkly red "It's definitely a concealment charm but it's one that's well beyond N.E.W.T levels. It's so advanced that it's not even a requirement for auror training."

Sirius whistled softly "Wicked, Remus your dad must have been more ace than Evans."

Remus shrugged "Lupins have a knack for charms, ask Flitwick. But I haven't come across this one, what exactly does it do, Peter?"

Peter stood up a little straighter "It's called the Lover's Bind Concealment, it's meant to hide something that the spell caster never wants found. It's usually only done if the spell caster has been unlucky in love. The hidden item is usually something that reminds them of their lost lover."

Sirius looked thoughtful "But if Mr. Lupin doesn't want the journal found, why did he leave a note saying that there was a journal hidden?"

Remus tapped his chin "Good question. Peter, how does one break the spell?"

"The only way to break it is with the blood of both the spell caster and their lover, which of course would be impossible to get if one of them is dead or they're not talking to each other."

James snapped his fingers "Eureka! (Where he learned this no one knew) Remus, your dad was the last of the Lupins till you were born right?" At Remus's nod he continued "Well, that book the note was in, only Lupins have checked out. He wrote the note to make himself feel better and stuck it in that book knowing that no one would ever check it out again. He obviously thought that there would be no more Lupins, when Mr. Black broke his heart he didn't know he was going to meet your mother. He didn't know you were going to be born. He didn't know that you someone with his blood would be at school the same time with someone with Orion's blood…"

Before he could start repeating himself as he often did when he was excited Sirius interrupted "Do you really think that'll work? Peter said that it needed the blood of both the spell caster and their lover. Remus and I are neither."

"Yes, but you still have their blood."

Remus took out a small pocket knife not even Sirius had known existed "Let's get this over with and again I say James Potter if you're right about this I'll eat my hat with hot sauce and won't eat chocolate for a week. Hopefully, just a nick on the finger will do" He poked his finger with the knife's point, handed it to Sirius and then poised his finger below the inscription.

Sirius pricked is finger and held it next to Remus's "Together?"

"I think so."

They smeared their blood over the lettering and waited. Sirius did a healing charm on his finger but Remus just sucked his-werewolves healed quickly anyway.

After only a minute there was a bright flash and a book dropped to the floor-Sirius reached it first. It had leather binding and no lock, it opened easily. He read what was written on the first page, he recognised his father's handwriting "The Illicit Love Affair of Residents of Houses Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Otherwise known as the journal of Julius Lupin and Orion Black." He set the journal on the table in front of Remus quite afraid to turn the page.

James broke the uneasy silence that followed "Will you Remus be having your hat baked, broiled, fired or barbecued? And what hot sauce will you put on it?"

Remus who had been tapping his finger trying to decide whether to start reading or continue glaring at the journal evilly turned his evil glare on James but managed to say in a slightly jovial tone "My maternal grandmother's from Louisiana, I like Tabasco. I'll have Tabasco and I think I'll take it fried." The evil glare however caused Remus to sound evil as well, James backed away.

Sirius put his arm around Remus, Remus relaxed and the evil glare faded from his face "I think" Sirius said "as unusual as it is for me to say that it's time for bed." He picked up the journal "We'll have a look at this thing tomorrow."

* * *

**I know, it kind of ends well like all my chapters end. Hope you liked my list of werewolf symptoms. No, I don't know why I put that there, oh yes I do for filler because I couldn't think. maybe I'll put in more commercials. Maybe not, we'll see. Chapter six will be up when it's up. I'm thinking of working in the Willow incident, what do you think? Oh and what'd you think of my Spell checker spell?-he he I might have to think of the words sometime. Now, as I stated in the previous chapter ideas are most welcome. Cheers-Lady A**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right folks, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this time but I had trouble getting hold of my muse. Sadly, it's not as long as I planned and the first bit's a little pointless and there's two more commercials but I like where the chapter ends. I don't know when I'll have the next one up so again I ask for suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes.**

**I would like to thank flashbackk for giving me suggestions in their last review. The suggestions helped a lot, thank-you.**

**Enjoy.**

That night Remus had very strange dreams that made no sense to him whatsoever-in between each segment a voice would say "And now for something completely different." He later attributed it to extreme tiredness. The first segment involved Dumbledore wearing Bermuda shorts and a tropical shirt dancing the mamba while drinking from a coconut. Needless to say, Remus was glad that was over quickly. The next part had some guy in a kilt shouting Gaelic insults about the English. In the next and longest bit the Marauders were superheroes and they had to find out what caused a world shortage of chocolate. The culprit as it turned out was the muggle comic villain, the Joker only he was working with Severus Snape. Somehow Remus was captured, tied up and held above a vat of silver infused chocolate. They were about to drop him in and Remus was thinking that it wouldn't really be such a bad way to die when Sirius came to the rescue. He was swinging on the rafters of the abandoned warehouse like Tarzan, actually he was dressed like Tarzan and then Remus woke up to find the real Sirius staring down at him.

"Interesting dream, luv?"

Remus yawned "Hmm…what?"

Sirius kissed Remus's forehead "You were smiling."

Remus sat up "Oh, it was only nice at the end when you came in to save me wearing a loincloth, everything else was just frightening."

Sirius rose an eyebrow and smirked "A loincloth, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You do that" Remus looked at his alarm clock, four o'clock "Is there a reason, my darling that you were staring at me at such an ungodly hour?"

"I was going to wake you up but you woke yourself up before I got the chance."

"And why were you going to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"I was thinking…oh, don't roll your eyes…I'm being sincere. Look, I don't want Prongs and Wormtail to know what's in that journal till we go through it first and deem it safe for them. You know, there might be embarrassing stuff in there."

"Say no more, Sirius; I was going to suggest the same thing, only I was going to do it at a more reasonable hour of the day. Is there anything else or shall we go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I thought we could start reading it" Sirius held up the journal.

Remus sighed "Very well, close the curtains and cast that silencing spell you like so much." While Sirius was doing that Remus extracted his wand from beneath his pillow "_Lumos_"

Sirius snuggled up next to Remus, his own wand already lit and opened the book to first entry "Do you want to read first or should I?"

Remus glanced at the entry "That one's written by your dad, you should read it."

"Naw, let's mix it up, you read my dad and I'll read yours"

Remus took the journal "Anything to please you, Sirius. All right, this is dated the fifteenth of April 1945…"

_Dear Julius,_

_Firstly, I must congratulate you again on your idea for this journal. With this journal we will be able to communicate without the risk of anyone over hearing but I feel I must reiterate the need for invisible ink-what if this falls into the wrong hands? We would be killed for sure. I must close now, it is lights out. I look foreword to seeing you tomorrow in class._

_Yours,_

_Orion_

The next entry was on the same page, this time it was in the precise hand of Remus's father, he handed the journal back to Sirius "Your turn"

"All right, so far my father sounds like a paranoid coward"

"Read first, comment second"

"All right, the next day and your dad says…"

_April 16__th__ 1945_

_Dearest,_

_You worry far too much. First of all, to get invisible ink one must venture into Hogsmeade to purchase it. People would question whoever bought it as to why it was needed. I have placed a charm on this journal-no one will be able to open it except for us and our descendants, of which we will have none so there is no need to worry. Is that understood? It was lovely seeing you in class today but I need to hold you so I propose that after you read this you meet me in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor. Say about eleven? I have some wonderful ideas, first I…_

"Merlin's beard, Remus does your dad write porn for a living?"

"What? Let me see that" Remus made a grab for the journal but Sirius held it out of his reach.

"No, no" Sirius chuckled "I'll read it, I'll try anyway. Okay, here it goes… 'I am going to pull you close (more chuckling) and run my fingers through your silky black hair, then…" Sirius was overcome by laughter "I…can't…do…this…Moony" he managed to gasp out.

Against his better judgement, Remus let his curiosity get the better of him and he picked up the journal and finished reading his father's entry. He wished he hadn't

"Wrong, wrong, shouldn't have read that…stop laughing, Sirius it's not funny!"

_**And now a word from our sponsors…**_

_**Suffering from chronic Writers' Block?**_

_**Can't get the images in your head to come out of your quill?**_

_**Well, grab you quill and parchment because have we got the cure for you!**_

_**Introducing the Eternal Bard's Barely Water…one sip will dislodge the block between your head and your hand and you'll be writing in no time. Now available at Flourish and Blotts, only four Galleons! Get your bottle today!**_

_**Need some good songs to inspire you to write puppy stories?**_

_**Here's a few to try:**_

"_**As the World Falls" –Labyrinth Soundtrack, sung by David Bowie**_

"_**Now You're Not Here"-Moody Blues**_

"_**All By Myself"- Eric Carmen**_

"_**How Am I Supposed To Live Without You"-Michael Bolton**_

"_**Without You"-Nilsson**_

"_**Missing You"-Amy Grant**_

"_**Love Le Us Here (Reprise)"-Muppet Treasure Island Soundtrack**_

"_**Eyes Closed Tight"-VI3**_

"_**Hold Me Now"-Thompson Twins**_

"_**Good-Bye To You"-Michelle Branch**_

_**And that's just to name a few…**_

_**And now back to the show…**_

After Sirius had stopped laughing they agreed to continue reading on Friday after classes when they would have more time. Besides Remus needed a few days to get over the shock of what his father wrote anyway. That Friday after James and Peter had gone to sleep, Remus and Sirius snuck off to the room of requirement. They seated themselves on a big comfy couch (not to be confused with _The_ Big Comfy Couch…not that I've ever seen it…ahem…anyway) and Sirius opened the journal and began to read. The boys had decided to read their own fathers' entries.

_My Darling Julius,_

_Last night was amazing; you sure know how to please a bloke. You haven't had any previous experience have you? Because I would hate to have to kill someone-you're mine. I hate the thought of you being with anyone else, I love you. I have to go now, I shall see you later._

_Yours,_

_Orion_

Sirius held the book to Remus "My father was a bit possessive, don't you think?"

"Yes, like someone else I know" Remus touched the book.

"Hey" Sirius still held on to the book, but before Remus could respond "Hay is for horses" the book jumped out of their hands, landed on the floor and flipped its pages to the last entry.

Remus and Sirius knelt on the floor, the entry was written by Remus's dad and simply said _Pay attention and you'll see what happened between me and Orion Black._ The scene around them changed and became the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor.

"What the hell?" Sirius stood and helped Remus up "What do you suppose..."

"Hush" Remus pointed to the opening door, a much younger Julius Lupin walked in, apparently oblivious to the presence of Remus and Sirius.

"I think we're meant to watch" Remus whispered and watch they did.

Julius began to pace and a few minutes later a much younger Orion Black entered the room and locked the door behind him. Julius smiled and pulled Orion into a sweeping kiss- Remus and Sirius both turned red but could not bring themselves to look away, it was just so oddly beautiful. They looked like they really loved each other-it was amazing but almost as soon as it had begun the kiss ended. Julius had pulled away looking like he was thinking about something life or death important.

"What's wrong, luv?" Orion asked.

Julius sighed and sat down in a chair "The year's almost over, darling, it'll be summer soon and after that it'll be seventh year."

Orion sat next to him clearly confused "Right, and then we'll graduate and be done with school. What's wrong with that?"

"You don't get it do you? That's exactly the problem-we'll probably never see each other again."

Orion took Julius's hands in his and said gently "Why do you think that?"

Julius jerked his hands away "Because you'll be forced to marry one of your cousins and it won't bother you because you'll have your inheritance and you'll have nothing to do with me."

Orion kissed him then-a gentle kiss filled with love that could not escape the notice of the two boys who watched. When the kiss was broken Orion said "I love you, Julius Lupin, absolutely nothing will change that. I will not marry one of my cousins because after graduation you and I will run away together; go somewhere, anywhere where we can be ourselves even if it means living in the woods."

Julius blinked shining eyes "You'd be disowned, you wouldn't have any money and mine won't last forever."

"I don't care, money isn't important to live on, all you need is love-you taught me that. We'll have each other and that's all that matters." Orion's silver eyes shone with love-pure sincere love and he took Julius's hands again.

Julius took a breath "It all sounds wonderful Orion-do you promise?"

"This is a geas I make to you, Julius Lupin."

"A geas? But Orion if you break it you'll be cursed and only I can release you from it."

"I know but I don't want you to release me because if I break it I'll deserve whatever punishment I get."

"Oh, Orion" they kissed again.

Sirius and Remus reached for each other's hands as the image began to fade. "Then what happened between them?"

"It's obvious isn't it, Remus? My father broke his geas."

Then another image began to play before them…

The classroom was empty once more but then the opened in much the same way as it did before and Julius entered; only this time a badge signifying him as Head Boy was pinned to his robes as opposed to last time when it was just a prefect badge. He started to pace.

"It must be their seventh year now," Remus whispered "my dad was Head Boy."

"I don't think they can hear us, Remus" Sirius spoke normally and waved a hand in front of Julius to make a point "they can't even see us."

"All right," Remus took Sirius's free hand so that all four of their collective hands were clasped "you've made your point- Just watch, comment later."

After what seemed like ages Orion finally entered but the expression on his face was exactly the opposite of what it had been in the last image.

Julius had been about to reach for him but he stopped "Orion what's wrong?" His eyes showed concern but his voice was light "You're not still upset that I had that mandatory family reunion over the holidays are you? Because as I recall you had to go home as well."

"Not at all" Orion's voice was clipped.

"Are you ill?"

"No"

"Well then come on" Julius held his arms in an invitation for embrace "it's been a whole two weeks since we last held each other."

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'? Aren't you glad to see me? Orion damn it- Tell me what the hell is bothering you?"

"We can't be together anymore."

Julius blinked and took a step back "What did you say?"

"After graduation I'm to marry Walburga."

"What?" Julius shouted.

"I'm sorry, I've no choice" Orion's voice held no trace of emotion.

"No choice? You said…"

"Forget what I said; forget everything I've ever said."

Julius's voice shook "You made a geas"

"I have no choice. Just stay away from me-stay far away from me." With that he left the room and only Remus had seen the pleading in his eyes.

Julius slummed in a chair; eyes glistening facing the door Orion had walked through "You told me you wouldn't marry that bitch for all the gold in the wizarding world-I suppose they offered you more" his voice and his shoulders shook violently as if he were trying to fight crying "I thought you loved me, you said love and each other was all that mattered. You made a geas" Julius broke down then, he laid his head on the table, sobs taking over him. Before Remus and Sirius found themselves back in the room of requirement they heard Julius say this "Because I love you Orion Black I release you from your geas, I only hope it's not too late."

**I'm sorry for any typos I might have missed and I'm sorry that the chapters fairly short. I don't know what's going to happen next so...suggestions? Please with sugar on top? Yes, there are more entries in the journal besides the three I put in here, a whole year's worth or so. You might see more of them later on but I think you got the gist pretty much, yes? Tell me what you think about my little song list and what you think about the chapter in general. TTFN-Lady A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right then, here's chapter seven. It's about four pages but stuff happens. I'll get to work on chapter eight as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. Hope you like.**

**Tell me, what is the point of disclaimers on a fanfiction site? It's _fan _fiction, therefor everyone should know that it's not the authors' work.**

* * *

Sirius remained standing but Remus sank back onto the couch, both for a few moments too stunned to speak. Finally, Sirius said rather angrily

"No wonder your dad hates him. He must have realised that he was released from the geas and he didn't do anything about it. He didn't go crawling back to Julius like he should have. It's the money he cares about always has been."

Remus looked up at him and said very quietly "I don't think you understand"

"Of course I understand! My father lied to yours, Remus! Were you not watching the same thing? It's no wonder that your dad doesn't trust me, he thinks I'll be just like my father."

Remus stood and lifted his chin a bit to look properly into Sirius's eyes "Sirius, your father said he had no choice, he was probably threatened into marrying your mother…"

"I can't believe you're taking his side, your dad's the victim here!"

Remus's eyes blazed and his voice rose just a trifle "Sirius, calm down and listen to me. Knowing what I know about your family someone must have found out about your father's sexual preference and they threatened him. Didn't you see how much he loved my dad?"

"Past tense, Remus" Sirius's voice was quieter now.

"They probably told your dad to stay away from mine or they'd kill him."

"If my father really loved yours he wouldn't have cared about saving his own skin."

"I meant they probably threatened to kill my dad. Yours was only doing it to protect the one he loves."

"Yeah, right, you can't know that."

Remus sighed exasperatedly "Think about it and don't talk to me till you get some sense in that thick skull of yours. I'm going to bed." He headed towards the door

Sirius's stubborn streak got the better of him and he called after Remus "_I_ have plenty of sense! _You_ don't talk to _me_ until _you_ get sense!"

Remus clenched his fists but said nothing and continued walking. Sirius would come around, Lupins were stubborn too and Remus felt he could out stubborn Sirius any day.

* * *

James and Peter were confused, Saturday morning found a Sirius and Remus not talking to each other. What was worse was when James asked Sirius what was wrong the response was a terse "Ask Lupin" and when Peter asked Remus same question he received an equally terse "Ask Black".

"All right" James told Peter after the two canines had left the breakfast table "we'll leave them alone for now but if they don't resolve this themselves soon we'll have to take action. But I really wonder what's bothering them."

Peter tapped his spoon thoughtfully against his bowl "Last night, they snuck out of the dormitory, I think to read the journal. Perhaps they're fighting about something that was in it."

James snapped his fingers "You know Pete, you may be right; this may have something to do with that journal. We'll have to check it out."

"But James if it is the journal they're fighting about they may not want us to look at it."

"I am amazed at your powers of perception" James tapped his fingers on the table "Come along Peter, we need to plan what we're going to do tonight."

"What are we going to do tonight, James?"

"Try to take the journal!"

_**They're Peter, they're Peter and the James, James, James… ahem…never mind…moving on**_

* * *

****

It was quite frankly the oddest letter, Julius had ever received and he had no idea what to make of it at least not until he was sober. It simply said:

_I'm on your side-S.O.B_

Needless to say Julius was rather confused "So" he thought "either a son of a bitch is on my side for what I don't know or someone is on my side even though he's calling me a son of a bitch." He drank some more fire whiskey and thought no more of the letter until much later.

All that was written on the note was:

_I completely understand_

That was it, not even a signature. It was probably the most confusing note Orion had ever received. Someone completely understood, but understood what?

_That is the question isn't it?_

_You again, why can't you just leave me alone?_

_You would have to kill yourself for that, considering I'm you._

_Well then what do you make of it?_

_Perhaps they understand about you and Julius._

_Nonsense, no one could possibly know._

_Rather looks like Julius's handwriting, perhaps he's realised why you did what you did._

_No, Julius's writing is a bit different, more precise and less loopy. I'd recognise his writing anywhere and this is not it._

_**Announcing… The Brooding Self-Sacrificing Heroes Society**_

_**Meet the Officers…**_

_**President/Poster Child: Angel**_

_**Vice-President: Duncan MacLeod**_

_**Secretary of Defence: Harry Potter (although, he'll be running for President next term)**_

_**Guards: Hercules, Nick Knight, and Walker **_

_**Financial Backer/Treasurer: Batman**_

_**Secretary: Connor MacLeod**_

**(No, I'm not smoking anything. I just have entirely too much time on my hands)**

* * *

****

James was royally cheesed off. Why? Because he and Peter could not locate the journal after a week of searching, Sirius and Remus were still not talking to each other, someone (and he had a pretty good idea who) had hexed his hair Slytherin green and to top it all off Lily had turned him down again.

Needless to say James had had enough but first on his agenda; get his canines to kiss and make up (they were _his_ canines you see). He sent Peter to fetch Remus and lure him to the dormitory and James would find Sirius.

Peter found Remus in (drum roll, please) the library reading some book called Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Hello Peter" Remus did not look up from the book "is there something I can do for you?"

Peter sighed, he was still not used to the fact that Remus could smell him before he could hear or see him but he stuck to his mission "Remus, I need your help with something."

"Indeed? Help with what?" Remus still did not glance up.

"Potions"

_That_ made Remus put the book down, he looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow "Peter, I'm worse at Potions than you are. Try again."

"I know that, I thought we could work on it together." If it had been anyone but Remus he was talking to that would have been a nice save.

Remus sighed "Very well, Peter. I am willing to let you and James try to get Sirius and I talking again."

Peter smiled sheepishly "How did you know?"

Remus stood up "I didn't."

Peter stared at him with amazement "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

Remus smiled slightly "Psychotic, maybe. Actually, no James is psychotic."

* * *

James found Sirius for some reason slinking in the corridor shadows.

"Oi, Padfoot!"

Sirius jumped back but then let out a heavy sigh "James Harold Potter, you ought to know not to sneak up on people like that."

"But I wasn't sneaking up on you; I was coming straight towards you. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

James cocked his head "Then why Mr. Padfoot are you slinking in the shadows?"

Sirius looked in all directions before stepping out into the lighted part of the corridor "I wasn't slinking. How'd you see me anyway?"

"Your eyes were reflecting the light. I knew you weren't Remus for two reasons; one, I happen to know he's elsewhere and two, his eyes glow gold, yours glow silver."

Sirius sighed "I knew there was a downside to being an animagus. Anyway, I just don't feel like being seen by anyone."

"Why?"

"None of your business"

James shrugged "Fine, tell me later. Come on."

"Where?"

"Dormitory, Peter needs your help with Potions"

"Why can't you help him?" Sirius seemed awfully agitated, James ignored it

"Because you're better and Remus is helping me with history."

Sirius took a step back "Remus is there?"

"Should be, yeah; you two should talk anyway."

Sirius rose an eyebrow "Ah, I see, I thought so. You really ought to work on your subtlety where your friends are concerned, Prongs. I thought something was fishy, you don't work as Peter's messenger."

"Right, so will you talk to Remus?"

"Not now" he started to turn but James grabbed his arm

"Come on, Sirius, I want this resolved now"

"And I want a shower, let go"

"You can have a shower after you and Remus kiss and make up. Come along" He started pulling Sirius down the corridor.

Sirius jerked free "No! I have to have a shower now"

"Why's that Sirius?" Remus and Peter had just rounded the corner "Hello James, Peter and I were just heading to the kitchens to get a snack"

Behind Remus Peter shrugged. Remus turned back to Sirius who appeared petrified to the spot "Why's that Sirius?" he asked again as he stepped closer "So you could wash that smell off? Nora McKenzie, Sirius? I thought she annoyed you." His voice was deathly calm.

Sirius gulped "Remus, please it's not what you think" his voice shook, the look Remus was giving him was one of the few things that truly terrified him-it was a look of hurt mixed with a great deal of anger. Remus's eyes were blazing. It was a look that Sirius had not seen since May when Remus had found out about Sirius's "prank" on Snape. Fortunately, Remus relaxed and forgave him after about ten minutes of his pitiful begging. Sirius had honestly thought the Willow would just whack Snape before he got close enough to press the knot, he thought Snape would chicken out. Besides he had been fed up with Snape's staring at Remus and he just hadn't been thinking. However, for some reason that didn't deter Snape because he was back to staring at him. But now was probably not a good time to be thinking about that.

"Not what I think, Sirius?" Remus voice had raised a trifle "I think you had sex with that Ravenclaw bint. Just because we were arguing Sirius Orion Black, does not mean we have broken up. It does not give you the right to cheat on me."

"Remus, please just listen" Sirius's voice was weak, he felt suddenly so tired but he needed to tell Remus what happened "I swear it's not what you think."

A growl came from Remus's throat "That's what you said last time you did something to betray me. You don't get a chance this time Sirius, my nose tells me everything I need to know."

"But I didn't cheat on you last time, Remus, I only attempted murder, big difference" Sirius bit his tongue; he _really_ needed to start thinking _before_ speaking.

Remus growled again and walked away. Sirius sank to the floor "I am the world's biggest idiot."

James and Peter had no idea what to do.

**Ah, never fear my darlings, all will be well with our canine compatriots and yes, we'll deal with their daddies too. I think I'll be nice, here's a preview. Next time on Black and Lupin...**

_"I think Pete, we should leave Remus alone till he calms down a bit" James said and then he turned to Sirius "What the fuck happened? Why'd you have sex with Nora McKenzie?"_

_Sirius looked up at James and Peter who had looks of shock on their faces "I didn't have sex with her, she had sex with me."_

_"Er...what? Sirius..." James wasn't exactly sure what to make of that statement._

_"Sirius" Peter said "It takes two to tango"_

_"I didn't agree to anything!" Sirius buried his face in his hands and mumbled something the other two couldn't quite hear but it sounded suspiciously like "She raped me"_

_"What?" they said_

**Picture me with an evil grin. But yes, Sirius is telling the truth, you'll see. Well, later then. Please be kind. Review, review. -TTFN Lady A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight and I'll get to work on chapter nine shortly. Enjoy.**

**Warning: One sided Severus/Remus and one sided Regulus/Severus. I will tell you right now that I do not approve of Remus/Severus so don't worry. If Reggikins with Sevi ain't your thing you can ignore it because it does not play a big part.**

* * *

"I think Pete, we should leave Remus alone till he calms down a bit" James said and then he turned to Sirius "What the fuck happened? Why'd you have sex with Nora McKenzie?" 

Sirius looked up at James and Peter who had looks of shock on their faces "I didn't have sex with her, she had sex with me."

"Er...what? Sirius..." James wasn't exactly sure what to make of that statement.

"Sirius" Peter said "It takes two to tango"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Sirius buried his face in his hands and mumbled something the other two couldn't quite hear but it sounded suspiciously like "She raped me"

"What?" they said

Sirius looked up "Can we not talk about it here?"

A short while later in the room of requirement…

"All right, Sirius" said James "what do you have to say?"

Sirius too tired to stand sank into a chair "She raped me"

James bit his lip "How? Sirius, girls don't rape guys, it's the other way around."

Sirius sighed "Yeah, usually but _she _raped _me_. She cornered me in an empty classroom, she magicked me to a chair, I couldn't move my arms or legs and she raped me. Believe me I didn't want it to happen."

"What do you mean exactly when you say that she raped you?"

"She undid my trousers and got on me. Rode me like a bleeding horse."

"So you were aroused?"

"Unintentionally"

"But if you didn't want it how did you get an erection?" asked Peter.

"Pete, you can get an erection when you don't want to, 'sides she knew exactly where to touch. I tried to fight it I really did" his voice cracked and uncharacteristic tears leaked from his eyes-he usually laughed in tense and stressful situations "I love Remus, I swear I would never be unfaithful to him nor would I ever do anything intentionally to hurt him."

Peter said "I believe you Sirius"

"So do I" said James

Sirius acted liked he didn't hear them "I was going to tell him, I was! I just needed to wash that smell off first so he wouldn't assume what he did. Now, he's not going to let me explain and he'll never trust me again!"

James felt immensely guilty because he knew that if Sirius had gotten a chance to wash off Nora's scent before facing Remus, Remus would have believed him and then probably rip Nora to shreds or something.

…

* * *

_**Napoleon: I do not see why everyone calls me by my first name, while they refer to you all by your last names. They call me Napoleon not Bonaparte. But they call you Stalin not Joseph, you Hitler not Adolph and you Caesar not Julius.**_

_**Caesar: They use my whole name sometimes.**_

_**Napoleon: Oui, but never just Julius. **_

_**Stalin: I don't think very many people know Caesar, that Julius is not even your first name.**_

_**Caesar: It doesn't matter, I like Caesar!**_

_**Hitler: I'm sure you do.**_

_**Caesar: What is that supposed to mean you barbarian?**_

_**Hitler: Who are you calling barbarian?**_

_**Stalin: You are both power hungry idiots.**_

_**Hitler and Caesar stare at Stalin with raised eyebrows.**_

_**Napoleon jumps on poker table.**_

**Sorry about that, someone must have changed the channel. Anyway, that was a clip from "Dictator Night" Maybe there'll be more later on. But for now let's get back to the show. Yeah, I know I'm a freak.**

* * *

Julius closed up as the last library patron left-she looked up at the sky and said to Julius "I wish those clouds on the horizon would leave us alone, we were having such fine weather." 

"Hmm" Julius nodded politely

"Certainly won't be able to see the stars through that muck-I'm an astronomy major you see" she said as if she thought Julius actually cared

"That's nice" he said absently as he headed down the steps

The young woman skipped next to him "The stars are so beautiful aren't they?"

Julius stopped walking and hoping she'd go away he looked up at the twinkling sky-the first time he truly looked at the stars in years, his eyes were immediately drawn to one constellation in particular.

The woman followed his gaze "Orion's my favourite, what about you?"

"Yes" he said softly "mine too."

That night Julius didn't get drunk instead he allowed himself to walk down memory lane, a place he had feared to tread.

It was a simple spell, well a simple spell for a purely good adult wizard anyway. This spell would tell Orion who exactly sent him that note. Once he knew the identity of this person he would be able to determine just what they understood. His curiosity had been driving him mad for a week. He lit a purple candle and some rowan berry incense. This was good magic he was attempting, he hoped it would work. It was just a spell to seek knowledge, to find out who understood what. Whatever it was perhaps Orion would finally have someone to talk to; he certainly didn't want to harm this person. That was good, right? _Please let this work_ he thought. He took a deep breath and said the spell.

"By all the Powers of Earth and Sea

Reveal who sent this note to me

If Deity wills it so mote it be"

The paper glowed, the letters scrambled and morphed to form a name; Remus Lupin. After about a minute of confused stunned silence Orion could only manage to think one word "Huh?"

* * *

The next morning…

_Sirius,_

_I know about you and Lupin-no I haven't told anyone; this may come as a surprise but I don't hate you. Did you and Lupin break up or something? I hope not, he needs to remain unavailable but either way I feel it is my duty as your brother to tell you something very important-something that you will not like. I saw Lupin and Severus together only minutes ago, they were standing very close. I don't know if anything happened between them but if gave me cause to be concerned. You may have figured out that I am very fond of Severus-that is why I have kept your secret. I would like Severus for myself and I feel we must investigate this matter. So, how about a truce?_

_Your brother,_

_Regulus_

Several things went through Sirius's mind at once the very least of which was "What the hell did Regulus see in that slimy git?" that thought would come later.

For the past week Remus avoided his friends, even James and Peter because as it seemed they sided with Sirius and so he didn't sit with them at meal times, he couldn't bear to face Sirius- it was just too painful. Yet, he refused to believe that his father's thoughts of the Blacks were completely correct. Sirius may have betrayed him but Remus still felt that Orion had no choice than to bow to his family's wishes.

As depressed as he was his reflexes still worked and he snatched the letter before it fell on to his maple syrup covered plate (see Remus ate when he was depressed unlike Sirius who did not). The letter was dressed in a script by now very familiar to Remus-it was the script of Orion Black._ He must have figured out that I sent him that note._

_Remus Lupin,_

_After hours of deliberation with myself I can only assume that you are aware of the history between me and your father. If that is the case then I ask- why do you understand me? Please send your response to the enclosed address, I cannot risk the wrath of my wife and it is not my life that I fear for._

_Orion Black_

Against his dislike for Slytherins, Sirius invited his brother in to the Gryffindor common room-he of course made sure that the Fat Lady would change the password immediately. Once inside and secluded in a corner for privacy Sirius asked

"All right, Regulus, do you know for a fact that Snape fancies Remus?"

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it? I don't see why though, Severus does have honour, surely he must know that Lupin is taken."

"Remember, Snape hates me and I haven't seen a spark of honour in that creep."

"You don't know him, Sirius. He's had a hard life; he's quite nice once he trusts you. He trusts me." The tone of voice Regulus was using Sirius hadn't heard him use before. He seemed to genuinely care for the greasy bastard.

"But he doesn't fancy you does he?"

"Apparently not, he's too obsessed with your boyfriend."

Sirius leaned heavily against the wall "That's the word though 'obsessed', I doubt Snape really cares about him and Remus knows it."

"Well, from what I saw it looked like he was considering differently. Did you and he break up?"

Sirius sighed and decided he might as well tell Regulus, well not everything "It appears that way but it was a misunderstanding. Remus assumed I did something that I didn't. He just won't let me explain."

"Well" Regulus tapped his chin "we need to fix this. You want Remus and I want Severus, we'll have to work together."

If this worked Sirius would have Remus back and Snape would be out of the picture in a way that wouldn't land Sirius in Azkaban. What did he have to lose? "Yes, yes we will."

Hogsmeade the next day…

"So I should just give Severus things?" Regulus asked after Sirius had given him wooing advice.

"Well, you certainly want to avoid stuff that hurts his pride but you have to do more than that to show that you care and that you are better for him than Remus. Speak of the devils" Sirius pulled Regulus behind a beam before they could be seen. They listened to the exchange between Remus and Snape.

Remus's voice was weary and agitated at the same time "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone Severus? I thought you would have hated me after what happened in May."

"I assure you, Remus I do not blame you for that. I am even willing to forgive your friends if you agree to me" That to Sirius did not sound completely honest.

"I do not see you that way and I never will or can you not get that through all that grease covering your skull?"

Sirius suddenly felt immensely better, Remus had insulted Snape... to his face. Snape had no chance in hell. But Sirius did feel he ought to step in before either of them snapped-Regulus got there first.

"Severus, I've been looking all over for you. I have a potions question."

Sirius caught on, he made it look like he was just catching up to his brother "Regulus, if you didn't want my help then why did you ask me?"

Regulus looked extremely arrogant when he said "Because I couldn't find Severus and I was desperate." He turned back to Snape and his expression softened "Please Severus, it's very important, if I fail the test on Monday my father will go berserk."

Snape nodded "Very well" and the two walked away.

Sirius would have time to be amazed at his brother's lying capabilities later. He turned to Remus "Regulus fancies Snape, can you believe that?"

"I thought I saw Regulus staring at Severus in that way." He turned to leave but Sirius grabbed his arm

"Please Remus, let me talk you don't have to listen but please let me talk."

Remus saw the sincerity and yes, the love in Sirius's simmering eyes-he nodded. He led Sirius to a quiet alley where they could be in private "All right Sirius, I'm willing to hear your side of things."

**Evil am I? Never fear my lovlies, all will be well. Remus is willing to listen isn't he? So, I'll take a vote, who wants to see confontation with the daddies next chapter? To all my fellow Americans I hope you had a happy and safe Fourth of July. TTFN, Lady A**


	9. Chapter 9

**All righty, this one is most certainly longer-eleven pages, granted that includes the short Dictator breaks but if you don't include those it's still longer I think and a great deal happens. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Remus saw the sincerity and yes, the love in Sirius's shimmering eyes-he nodded. He led Sirius to a quiet alley where they could be in private "All right, Sirius I'm willing to hear your side of things."_

"Remus, I was going to tell you what happened, I just wanted to wash it off before you jumped to the conclusion that you did."

"What?" Remus wasn't quite sure that statement made sense.

"She raped me, Remus. Nora McKenzie raped me." There was complete honesty and pleading in Sirius's eyes but still Remus was a tad confused. He knew it was possible for females to sexually assault males but Sirius was stronger than little Nora McKenzie.

"She raped you? How, Sirius? She's four foot eleven and weighs something like ninety-eight pounds. You're bigger and stronger than she is. I mean I've heard some wild ones but…"

"Remus, I know I'm stronger but I'm telling the truth." There was a great deal of desperateness in his voice "She cornered me and she magicked me to a chair-I was trapped, Remus. I didn't want it to happen, I tried to fight it, really I did but she knew where to touch and she undid my trousers and got on me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" Tears leaked from Sirius eyes and Remus knew he was telling the truth-Sirius rarely cried.

Remus pulled Sirius into a hug "You've nothing to be sorry about, darling. I'm the one who's sorry for not letting you explain earlier. I love you; I should have let you explain."

Sirius sniffed "S'all right, I understand; I probably would have flipped too." Sirius pushed away just enough to look in Remus's eyes "Now, there's absolutely nothing going on between you and Snivellus, right?"

Remus sighed "No, there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Severus. I hope your brother can sweep him off his feet."

"Huh? I didn't tell Regulus to use a broom; I think that would only make Snape angry, Remus."

Remus smiled and patted Sirius's head in his 'you-silly-pure-blood' way "Never mind, darling, it's just a figure of speech. As for you, are you going to kiss me or are you just going to stand there?"

Sirius grinned "Thought you'd never ask" and he closed the distance between them. It was wonderful, after a week of being Remus deprived it was one of their better kisses. Remus tasted like honey and chocolate-what was the name of that muggle candy he liked? Something Swiss-oh, well not really important right now.

Remus clung to Sirius tightly; he just couldn't believe he hadn't given Sirius a chance to explain sooner-he had missed him so much. Oh, the kiss tasted wonderful, Sirius clearly hadn't eaten since he brushed his teeth and his toothpaste of choice-cinnamon.

"It's about bloody time, you two got back together…"

Sirius and Remus pulled apart to find James and Peter grinning at them "Oh, look Moony" Sirius said lightly "it's our two favourite voyeurs."

"Yes" James said dryly "we just love watching you two suck each other's faces off" but then he said more seriously "it's a hell of a lot better than you two not talking."

* * *

_**Hitler and Caesar stare at Stalin with raised eyebrows.**_

_**Napoleon jumps on poker table.**_

_**Napoleon: All I am saying is that I am more famous than any of you. I need no last name like you. (Laughs crazily).**_

_**Hitler: Can we kill him?**_

_**Stalin: What for? He's already dead.**_

_**Caesar: Oh, shut up you puny Corsican.**_

_**Napoleon stops laughing.**_

_**Napoleon: What did you call me?**_

_**Caesar: Puny Corsican. Would you rather I put it in tinier words so you can reach them?**_

_**Napoleon: I am French.**_

_**Caesar: Not by blood you're not. You are Corsican, you are Italian. **_

_**Napoleon: And if you insult my height one more time Gaius, I will hurt you like a bug.**_

* * *

A bit later, up in the dormitory Remus had told his friends about his anonymous note to Orion and how he had somehow figured out Remus had sent it. By the way, Remus and Sirius had agreed not to argue about which father was right. Sirius had also admitted that he had sent a note to Julius and that he had signed his initials.

"Well, Sirius" said Remus whose hand had barely left Sirius's since they made up "if my dad was drunk when he received your note and he probably was, he likely won't figure out it was from you. He probably thinks that someone's calling him a son of a bitch."

James looked concerned "Is your dad drunk a lot, Remus?"

Remus tensed slightly "He does have a drinking problem, yes, but it's not like it's going to kill him unless it has silver in it."

Peter also looked concerned "Your dad doesn't hit you when he's like that, does he?"

Remus sighed heavily; he figured he ought to be honest with his friends "Not since he nearly killed me when I was twelve. Werewolves can kill other werewolves you see, no matter what form they're in. Since then he only drinks heavily when he's alone. But look, that's not the problem here."

Sirius squeezed Remus's hand comfortingly "Remus is right, besides we can't do anything about Mr. Lupin's bad habits from here. Are you going to write back to my father, luv?"

"I was getting to that; I already have-right after I got the letter yesterday. I imagine I'll get a response sometime soon."

"What did you tell him?" Sirius asked.

Remus reached into his nightstand drawer (they were sitting on his bed) and pulled out a piece of parchment "Here, I have a copy" at the odd looks from the other three he said "I make copies of all my correspondences, doesn't everybody?"

Sirius kissed Remus's cheek "Yes, luv, if you're a secretary. Anyway, so what'd you say?"

Remus read his letter aloud:

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I think I'll start right at the beginning. Ever since that day at the train station Sirius and I have been awfully curious about whatever if anything was between you and my father._ _A few days after the start of term I signed out a book from the library, it was __The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire: The Wizards' Perspective.__ I found it odd that only Lupins had signed it out and my father was the last one before me to do so. In this book I found a note that he had written "to whoever reads this book next". The note said that you had broken his heart and he quoted "When We Two Parted" by Lord Byron (a muggle poet) to sum up his feelings. He also said that if the person reading the note's curiosity was peaked that there was a journal hidden in the library. Well, Sirius and I found the journal and believe me when I tell you that I rather wish I hadn't read my father's first entry. However, we only read three entries before the journal showed us two events. The first was when you made a geas to my father that you would runaway together after graduation and you would be happy. The next event was when you told my father that you couldn't be together. I think I was the only one who saw the look in your eyes that said that you didn't really want to say what you were saying. I figured that someone in your family found out and they threatened my father's life or something if you didn't do what they said. I also saw the look of regret in your eyes that day at the train station. I'd like to believe I'm right._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Sirius leaned on Remus's shoulder "Thank-you for not telling him which side I was on."

Earlier that day…

Orion had picked up Remus's letter from his post office box in Diagon Alley. He read it in a muggle pub that he knew no one of any importance would see him in. _So, that's it_ he thought _I thought so._ He felt oddly relieved that someone knew and more importantly had guessed correctly the reason he had left Julius. He now had someone he could talk to, though he wondered why Remus hadn't mentioned Sirius's reaction to what they saw. He also wondered why Julius had charmed the journal to do that in the first place. Oh well, time for wondering later. He wrote back to Remus.

That evening…

Julius was home from work, he was sober and before he reached for his whiskey he remembered that note he had received almost two weeks before. He found it and studied it carefully. _I'm on your side-S.O.B._ it said.

"On my side for what?" he mumbled to himself "and who is S.O.B?" he realised now that they were initials not short hand for "son of a bitch." The writing was vaguely familiar; it was similar to Orion's but different in a more rebellious sort of way.

Julius began pacing "S.O.B., S.O.B, who are you and why are you on my side?" then it clicked, he snapped his fingers "Sirius Orion Black! Of course…no, why would he be on my side?" After about a minute of more pacing "Oh…" he rubbed his temples "Remus probably found that note because he probably checked out that book. Why didn't I realise? Lupins always get that book in the sixth year. Damn and then they found the journal and Sirius is on my side. Of course he is- Remus says he hates his family. It's the only option, the only thing that makes sense. I'd better be right."

The evening post brought two letters to the group of Marauders-one for Remus and one for Sirius. Remus's letter was from Orion and Sirius's was (surprising everyone) from Julius. The Marauder's forego supper and went back to the dormitory-they would sneak food from the kitchens later-because by now all four of them were involved with this intriguing story. Remus read Orion's letter first:

_Dear Remus,_

_I thought that's what you were talking about and I am relieved that you know-though I wonder what Sirius's reaction to the whole thing was? It wouldn't surprise me if he chose your father's side of things. You guessed absolutely correctly-my father discovered my tastes. He threatened at first to disown me if I didn't marry Walburga, I told him "Go ahead, I don't care" but then he said "If you do not marry her and keep the wealth in the family then I will personally kill your lover, what's his name? Oh yes, Julius Lupin." I believed him, how could I not? Sirius could tell you that his grandfather does not know how to bluff, if someone does not agree to his terms he does what he threatens and he would do it at a time the victim could not be saved. So, you see, I had no choice. Your father's life was more important to me than my happiness. I loved him then and I love him still, you can understand that can't you? But he hates me, I know it. The reason I acted the way I did towards your father at the station was this: I have to act hateful to him when I see him, I have to bad mouth Lupins in public because if anyone had any idea that I still loved him then his life would be in grave danger._

_So, all I have left are the memories. But tell me please, how is your father doing? He's not overly drinking is he? I thought I smelled fire whiskey on his breath that day, even Blacks don't drink that early. I know he has a drinking problem; he took all sorts of alcohol from his parents' supply and sunk it to school before he came of age. Don't tell him I told you that, please. If you and Sirius read more of the journal (if you haven't all ready) I will tell you that all my entries are safe to read, I lack the writing skill of your father but about half of his you may want to avoid. It all depends on the colour of the ink-Ravenclaw blue is safe to read but black, a very bold black you will want to skip over if you don't want any more images burned into your skull; your father was quite the randy devil, not that you wanted to know that._

_I quite imagine you're sharing this letter with Sirius so-Sirius, I completely understand if you side with Julius, just don't let it ruin your relationship. Learn from my mistakes-both of you._

_Orion_

Remus cleared his throat but the only thing he could say was "Well, at least he told us which entries to avoid. I appreciate that."

"Sirius" Peter said gently "what do you have to say?"

Sirius was silent for a moment going over everything his father had written-it certainly sounded heartfelt but…he still wasn't quite sure except for one thing "Well, he's right about Grandfather Arcturus, man can't bluff to save his life. Let's see what Mr. Lupin has to say shall we?" Sirius read it:

_Sirius,_

_I hope I am correct in assuming that it was you who sent me that note and not someone named Stanley Oberon Beauregard. I also hope I am correct in assuming that you know about what was between me and your father. If not then I have charmed this letter so that you will not remember reading it. That said I will continue. I imagine you and Remus found that journal because only the two of you or me and Orion could have found it. I hope you and Remus didn't get very far before the Vision of the Past charm took effect because there are quite a few parts neither of you should read for two reasons; One, you should not know about your fathers' sex lives and two, you are both still virgins, yes? You had better be._

_Now, as to why you are on my side. I thank you, Remus did tell me that you hated your family; I guess you are the one good seed in a packet of bad ones. So, I suppose I now approve your relationship with my son, don't mess it up or you can say good-bye to your good looks. I may be a fairly decent poker player, Sirius but I am not bluffing just now._

_As for Remus's reaction to the journal, it would not surprise me-the hopeless romantic that he is-if he sided with your father dreaming up something bizarre like Orion was only leaving me to save my life or something. He'll probably also want to get Orion and me talking, don't let him, don't you dare. However, if your view points do differ than please do not let it tear you apart, never let him go unless you do something to hurt him in which case I will kill you before you have a chance to beg for forgiveness._

_Julius Lupin_

Sirius clung to Remus as if afraid the letter would attack him "Remus, do you think he's telling the truth?"

Remus nodded "He wouldn't lie about something like that. Don't you worry though, no matter what stupid thing you do I would never let him hurt you- I'd take care of it myself."

James chuckled slightly "From what I've heard it sounds like you two were born to the wrong fathers."

Two pillows were thrown at his head. "No, really" he said as he threw the pillows to the floor "Orion sounds more timid and understnading like Remus, no offence of course and Julius sounds more aggresive and stubborn like Sirius."

"However," said Peter "the previous week's events seem to prove the opposite-Remus was the stubborn one."

"Yeah, Pete, but what I'm saying is that it's mostly the other was around."

The canines ignored those odd observations.

Remus looked over his father's letter carefully "I think, Sirius that he still loves your dad."

"How? He didn't mention it."

"I know but he didn't say that he hated your dad either. My dad is a very complicated person, you understand."

"Remus" said Peter suddenly "aren't you offended that he called you a hopeless romantic?"

Remus sighed "No, because he's absolutely correct, he even guessed my now proven theory. I think we need to devise a plan to get them together."

"But Remus," Sirius shank back slightly at the odd gleam in Remus's eyes "your dad said not to."

Remus smiled "That's exactly why we're going to do it or are you afraid?"

At the insinuation Sirius puffed out his chest "Me? Nonsense, Sirius Black fears nothing. What's your idea?"

* * *

_**Napoleon: And if you insult my height one more time Gaius, I will hurt you like a bug.**_

_**Caesar while laughing: You think you can reach?**_

_**Napoleon: I am not that short you stupid… you're the Italian!**_

_**Caesar: I am Roman.**_

_**Napoleon: Rome is in Italy!**_

_**Caesar: Italy's in Rome and there was no Italy as you call it when I was alive.**_

_**Enter Mussolini with popcorn**_

_**Mussolini: Good evening, my friends. Have I missed anything? He sits down.**_

_**Napoleon rounds on Mussolini.**_

_**Napoleon: You're the Italian.**_

_**Mussolini: Tell me something I don't know. Why are you standing on the table?**_

_**Caesar: It makes him look taller.**_

_**Napoleon: That's it. He jumps on Caesar.**_

_**Mussolini: Ah, just in time for the show.**_

_**Stalin: I hope you brought enough popcorn this time, Benito.**_

_**Mussolini: Of course, Joseph. Vlad is bringing the drinks.**_

_**Enter Vlad the Impaler with Bloody Marys**_

* * *

The plan was set for the start of winter holiday after any students who were going home did. All the Marauders were staying for the two weeks and they were the only Gryffindors who would be. This was the plan: both Sirius and Remus would keep up communication Julius and Orion respectively and eventually ask to talk face to face. They would meet on opposite sides of Hogsmeade as to not arouse suspicions in the adults. Remus would meet Orion or more to the point "accidentally bump into him and then go into a tirade about Sirius" in the Three Broomsticks and then Remus would casually lead him to just behind the Shrieking Shack where they would be secluded. Sirius on the other hand would meet Julius on the other end of the village near a place called Magic Gifts for Every Occasion (or something like that anyway and then he would lead Julius to the same place complaining that the Shack wasn't good enough for Remus. By the way it was requested that James and Peter stay out of the way, of course no one said that they couldn't at least watch to see what went down.

Here's what happened…

Orion entered the Three Broomsticks as any Black would-as if he owned the place-but his heart was beating rapidly. You see unbeknownst to Remus Orion had his suspicions as to why he had asked him here. Thankfully, Julius was no where to be seen. Suddenly, Remus bumped into him

"Oh, Mr. Black I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I guess I've been a little preoccupied lately."

Orion took his cue "Watch where you're going Lupin" his voice probably didn't sound as nasty as he had intended.

"Certainly, sir" Remus said jovially "hey, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you about your insufferable idiotic philandering son."

Of course Orion knew that last description wasn't true but Remus had told him that insufferable certainly was but Orion said anyway "And what has he done to again disgrace the noble and most ancient house of Black?" All right, that might have been overdoing it just a bit.

"Well" Remus leaned in closer and whispered "I'll tell you but not here, this is where his spies hang out." Remus headed out the door and Orion with his best death glare followed though he was now very confused.

Once they were outside Orion said "All right, Remus you may stop the act and tell me what you're up to?"

Remus looked at him with a look of innocence that was almost exactly like Julius's "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"If you're anything like your father…"

"Mr. Black, I'm not like my father very much at all, in fact I think I'm more like you."

Before Orion could react to this statement in any way, he coughed once and then entered into a heaving coughing fit. When he had stopped coughing, he found that Remus had pulled him over to a bench and set him down.

"Are you okay, Mr. Black?" Remus asked clearly full of concern as he scooped up some clean snow and held it out to him "here, you should eat some of this."

Orion waved off the snow and produced a flask from one of his pockets "Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's nothing" he took a sip of the hot liquid and relaxed as it soothed his throat. He put the flask away "Really, I'm all right, don't look at me like that, you look like your father that way." He stood up "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Remus blinked "Right, I know a place that's more private, just this way." The enthusiasm that was in Remus's voice only minutes ago had left but Orion paid it no mind.

They got to the Shrieking Shack a few minutes later.

"Remus, is there a reason why you've taken me to a house that needs tearing down?"

"So, we can talk without anyone overhearing. Come on, right this way, behind here."

On the other side of the village, around the time Orion had arrived at the Three Broomsticks…

Julius found Sirius pacing in front of the gift shop-he didn't seem to see him so Julius leaned against a lamp post and said "I thought Blacks found pacing undignified."

Sirius stopped pacing and grinned "Yes, well, I'm a rebellious child."

"No really?" Julius said with mock surprise "I never would have guessed."

"Besides, I think I caught the habit from Remus."

Julius smiled a trifle "It happens, your father caught it from me though I doubt he would admit it."

"Knowing him, probably not- You know, Remus thinks that he might still love you too."

"Remus is a hopeless romantic as I have told you several times before" Julius had several letters ago admitted that he still harboured feelings for Orion but had stated that there was no point in it. "Anyway, I thought you wanted my help in finding the right present for Remus because you and I quote 'have absolutely no taste and am completely oblivious to clues'".

Sirius nodded "Yes, but first have you ever seen the Shrieking Shack?"

"No actually why?" Julius was getting just a tad suspicious but he certainly didn't smell Orion anywhere.

"Well, it's horrible, I hate it and I think that Remus deserves much better. You should see it, the place looks like a muggle dog pound."

Julius raised an eyebrow "Have you ever seen a muggle dog pound?"

"Yes" Sirius took his hand "now, let me show. I'm positive that once you see it you'll complain to Dumbledore immediately." He started pulling Julius down the street "we have to hurry before we run into Remus."

Julius jerked easily out of Sirius's grip "I don't need you to hold my hand, Sirius- Do that again and I'll break your wrist."

Sirius looked horrified probably thinking of all the things he wouldn't be able to do with a broken wrist "Noted and understood."

Finally the arrived at the Shrieking Shack-it did not look like a muggle dog pound.

"Sirius, I think the dilapidated appearance is simply part of the disguise…"

"You should see the inside," Sirius's eyes were wild and Julius was suddenly very afraid. It wasn't his birthday, so it couldn't be a surprise party, could it? Julius hated surprises "come on, to the back there's an opening." Sirius ran towards the back of the house and Julius, curiosity winning, followed thinking that inbred insanity was cause for Sirius's behaviour.

Julius reached the back of the house to find more than just Sirius standing there, Remus was also there was he had his hands on his hips looking at Sirius in a scolding manner and yes, Orion was there too but in Julius's exhausted state his expression was unreadable.

Orion had been getting very impatient with Remus-they had been standing behind the house for a few minutes and Remus had said nothing more than "Just a moment". Orion was also getting cold and was about to leave when he heard running footsteps crunching in the snow. Seconds later Sirius appeared grinning like mad and breathing only slightly heavily.

"Hi, Remus! Hi, Dad!"

Orion barely had time to think 'Since when does he call me Dad?' when someone else came running around the corner and much more out of breath than Sirius-it was Julius. Orion's suspicions were confirmed and yes, he definitely still loved him though he highly doubted Julius felt the same.

"Hello, Julius" Orion said as gently as he could.

Julius regained his breath, put some clean snow in his mouth and swallowed "What, no 'Lupins are weak cowardly pathetic' or whatever the hell it was that you said?" He turned to Sirius "I thought I told you not to do this."

"Actually," Remus spoke up "you told him not to let me do this, he tried and failed."

"I knew you were up to something" Orion said to both boys because he knew from the beginning Sirius was in on this as well.

Sirius shrugged at the adults apologetically "What can I say? I'm whipped, I admit it."

**I said there might be a confrontation, I didn't say how long it would be. Don't worry, there's more to come.**

**Sorry, if I missed any typos, I tried to get them all.**

**Oh, in case you were wondering, Remus did finally tell his friends that he could transform at will and while waiting for Christmas break they went on quite a few nightly raids-I mean adventures- and not just during the full moon of course. **

**I'll try to have more story and less dead dictators in chapter 10. Although, tell me please what you think of my little dictators club. Oddly, enough, i was inspired to write it last year while playing computer mahjongg. Weird, huh?**

**By the way, any suggestions as to how long this story should be? I don't really want to cover everything, but if I do go further into the future I can tell you one thing at least: SIRIUS WILL NOT DIE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**TTFN, Lady A**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, this is just over eleven pages without breaks. I hope it's not too short-I really tried. Anyway, don't worry it's not the end yet. There's still a way to go, because I will find a way to make Sirius not die. No one wants Sirius to die, do they? I should hope not.**

**Granted, I will admit this chapter could have been better but I am my worst critic. Still, i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review**

**By the way, the last installment of "Dictator Night" is at the bottom. Cheers.**

* * *

_Sirius shrugged at the adults apologetically "What can I say? I'm whipped, I admit it."_

Julius leaned against the shack "Good, that's as it should be" he did not look at Orion.

Orion raised an eyebrow "And just what do you mean by that? Blacks are never whipped."

"Not figuratively anyway" Sirius muttered "But there's a first time for everything"

"Silence, Sirius" there was not a trace of harshness in Orion's voice.

Julius scoffed "You know precisely what I mean, Orion."

"No, I don't think I do" Orion moved to stand in front of Julius "You see as I recall Julius Lupin _I_ was the one in charge."

"You were?" Sirius was astounded because according to what he had read in the journal it didn't sound like that, not really.

"Yes, you obviously haven't read the whole journal."

"No," Remus admitted "we've only read the first three first entries. We've been afraid to touch it."

Julius looked at the boys who were now holding hands "It took you three entries to touch it at the same time?"

"Yeah, do you write porn for a living?" Sirius asked. Remus jabbed him in the ribs "Sirius!"

Julius cheeks turned bright red but he declined to answer that, instead he looked at Orion who also had traces of red in his cheeks "You're memory must be warped." His heart skipped a beat, Orion's features were soft, not filled with anger and a small smile was at his lips.

"Julius, you may have been a prefect, you may have had the dirty mind but you know I called the shots." His voice was gentle and caring, even Julius whose stubbornness was worse than any Black's could not ignore that.

Julius sighed "All right, I suppose so" his voice was gentle now too.

Sirius whispered to Remus "Do you think James was right?"

"Starting to" then Remus tugged on his father's sleeve, something he hadn't done in years "now, what we'd like to know, Dad is what made you decide to act like you hated Mr. Black when you out of love released him from his geas?" Remus had ordered Sirius to avoid this topic in his letters to Julius and anything else that involved hatred. The discussions in the letters to both fathers only included the happier times and what was going on with Sirius and Remus.

Julius closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"You did what?!" Orion looked as if he was going to reach for Julius's hand but stopped "I told you not to do that. I told you that if I broke it I would deserve whatever punishment I got."

Julius opened his blue eyes and looked into Orion's grey ones "Maybe I thought, you'd realise I released you from it and you'd come crawling back to me. But you didn't, you married that bitch you said you would never marry for all the gold in the wizarding world."

"I was protecting you."

"You were protecting your inheritance!"

"I could care less about that! Now, if you'll give me a chance I can explain."

"Why should I? You didn't explain then!"

"Then again" whispered Sirius "maybe Peter was right."

"No, I think they're both right" said Remus "Dad, give him a chance, you're being too stubborn for your own good."

Julius then rounded on Remus "And I feel most betrayed that you of all people sided with him!"

Orion then did something no one not even he himself expected, later in retrospect it could have proved to be a very suicidal thing to do-he pushed Julius up against the shack and kissed him fiercely. He then stood back "Julius, please just let me tell you why. You can listen or ignore me but either way let me talk."

Julius was too stunned to say anything. Remus and Sirius snuck away to give them privacy, well apparent privacy anyway-the boys watched from behind a tree.

Orion looked in to Julius's eyes "You know that I loved you Julius-I loved you then and I still love you now. Winter holiday that year, my father found out about my tastes and I know we said that it wouldn't matter. He did threaten to disown me if I didn't stop this as he said 'abomination' but I told him to go ahead that I didn't care" his grey eyes glistened and tears began to leak down his cheeks "but then he said that if I didn't do as he said and marry Walburga and keep the wealth in the family then he'd kill my lover. He said your name, he knew who you were-you know what he's like, he does what he threatens if his words are not heeded. I had no choice; it was either leave you or let you die because I wouldn't have any idea when my father would have struck. If you had died and it had been my fault I never would have been able to live with myself."

It was a long while before Julius said anything; he himself had refused to let any tears appear in his eyes though it was a difficult task. Orion was telling the truth as cliché and romantic as it was, Julius could no longer deny that Orion really did love him, especially after that kiss. Julius could also no longer openly deny that he still loved him as well but he wished that Orion had explained all this back then. It might have made things easier.

Finally, Julius opened his mouth to speak but before he could Orion started to cough and shiver violently. Julius quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around Orion and pulled him underneath the overhang. He held him close not really knowing what else to do except wait for the coughing to stop.

The boys looked on from behind the tree

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"I don't know but he coughed like that on our way here, I don't think your dad's at all well, Sirius."

"Is the Wizard flu going around?"

"That's not the Wizard flu"

"What is it then?" Sirius actually looked concerned for his father whose coughing had not yet stopped.

"I don't know" Remus stepped out from behind the tree "Dad!" he called "there's a flask in his robes, the stuff that's in it soothed his throat earlier."

Julius nodded and reached into Orion's robes (under different circumstances a dirty thought might have flashed through his mind) and found the flask. He opened it and held it to Orion's mouth-the smell alone was obviously enough to ease the coughing. "Come on, darling, drink"

Orion took the flask with a shaky hand and drank two gulps. He took a deep breath; he'd be okay for now. "Thanks" he put the cap back on and put the flask away. He wrapped his arms around himself "Thanks for the cloak too, still cold though. Aren't you?"

"Are you all right?" Julius placed a hand on Orion's shoulder-he was still shivering.

Orion's voice was hoarse "I'll live for the moment, aren't you cold?"

"No" Julius wasn't really cold because werewolves didn't get cold easily in fact the cloak was making him hot, he was relieved to be out of it but Orion didn't know he was a werewolf. He'd have to tell him "Why don't we go somewhere warmer? Fancy coming home with me for a bit? We can talk more there and we won't have an audience." He glanced at Remus and Sirius who both were now out from behind the tree they had so sneakily hid behind "What do you say, darling?"

Orion couldn't help but smile; if Julius was calling him "darling" it was definitely a good sign "Sounds lovely, luv."

"Good" Julius linked their arms "You two behave yourselves and if you're good little boys we'll fill you in later." With that the two adult wizards were gone.

"I think, Remus that we need to find new pet names for each other."

"I completely agree, Sirius"

"Right then, so no more luv and darling."

"Right" then Remus stared at another tree to their left "You two are aware I can smell you, right?"

James and Peter sheepishly pulled off the Invisibility cloak

"Sorry," said Peter "we were curious"

Remus smiled slightly "Curiosity killed the rat"

"And the stag" Sirius added

James no longer looking the least bit guilty said "So, anyone fancy a butterbeer down at the pub?"

"Personally," said Sirius "I'd rather have a firewhiskey"

"Sirius" Remus was using his prefect voice "we are too young for that stuff"

"The drinking age in Ireland is fourteen" Sirius said sulkily.

"We're not in Ireland and that's for muggles not wizards."

Sirius stamped his foot "That is not fair!"

The other three rolled their eyes and Remus said "Let's not have a tantrum, dar-um, honey-no, baby-no, Sirius. Come on then, we want that drink before curfew."

* * *

Julius and Orion apparated directly to Julius's living room "Now," Julius said as he unlinked their arms "before we get talking, have a seat on the sofa and I'll start a fire." 

Orion gratefully lowered himself on the sofa-the end that was nearest the fireplace "You always were a pyromaniac, Julius"

Julius smiled at Orion and then pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames roared to life. He took the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over the other man and then sat next to him. "You should have seen me seven years ago when we visited Remus's grandmother in America during their Independence Day. I got to control the fireworks."

"That must have been interesting."

"Yes, Gandalf has nothing on me."

"Who?"

Julius sighed "Never mind, are you any warmer?"

"A little, thank-you"

"Good, now we can talk." Julius took a breath "Let's get right down to it, then. I believe what you said, so I forgive you and yes, Orion I still love you too." He kissed Orion lightly on the lips and wrapped his arms around him. Orion responded and it was like they were seventeen again for about a minute.

Orion pushed away breathing heavily; he brought out his flask again and took another drink.

"What's wrong, Orion?" Julius's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing, I'll be all right" Blacks had the ability to lie while directly looking in someone's eyes. This skill never worked with Julius and Orion had forgotten that. Even if he hadn't Julius could still tell that Orion was not all right.

Julius took the flask and set it on the coffee table and then he took hold of Orion's hands "That's not true and you know it, don't you?" he looked deep into Orion's eyes and inhaled deeply several times. Yes, there was no mistaking that scent, the scent of a life slowly ebbing away "You're dying, I can tell" his voice cracked and a tear escaped down his cheek.

Orion's eyes widened "How can you tell? No one should be able to tell and I haven't told anyone" his voice was slightly panicked.

Julius swallowed and rapidly went through several different ways to go about doing what he was about do to before arriving at a decision "I'll show you, come to the basement with me."

He led Orion to the basement where there were two very large metal cages, in both cages there were what appeared to be the remains of chew toys and bones. Orion looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You have psychic dogs?"

Julius blinked "No, no psychic dogs" he took a deep breath "Orion, after Hogwarts I became an auror."

Orion smiled "I always knew you would."

"Yes, well, one night when Remus was nearly six I was on patrol and you know my drinking problem… I was a tad tipsy and a werewolf got the jump on me. I know you're afraid of them but the person doesn't reflect the wolf, the wolf reflects the person at least if one accepts what they are and we're really not as bad as people think, there are of course a few exceptions like that bastard Greyback who deserves to be shot in the heart and then drawn and quartered…"

Orion held up his hand "I get it Julius, relax. I'm not afraid of you, your temper on the other hand- that's what I'm afraid of besides I can already tell that you're still you. Hell, I'd still love you if you turned into a fifty foot tarantula."

Julius smiled "Good to know your bizarre sense of humour hasn't changed" his smile faded "anyway, aren't you wondering why there are two cages?"

"Not if you don't want me to"

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I can trust you can't I?"

"If you didn't think you could would you have brought me here?"

"Good point, let's go back upstairs. There's a reason I want Greyback dead even though it's my fault-mine and my gambling addiction…." He told Orion that he had been sacked and how Remus also came to be bitten. He also told him why the Lupins no longer lie within the top ten wealthiest wizarding families in Britain and Europe. They had been ranked in among such families as the Blacks, the Potters, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms to name a few. Julius had also lost the Lupins respect in the Wizarding world. You see, at first after being sacked and while looking for another job he had tapped into his own earnings but after that was gone he turned the family fortune- Big mistake in retrospect.

Orion stared at him in astonishment (they were back on the sofa now), the Lupins had been known as the kindest, most understanding and most favoured family next to the Potters (outside the top ten of course the Weasleys were known as the kindest, except Lupins weren't prejudice towards anyone or _anything_) that is and now… "You gambled away your family fortune and reputation in the course of a few years, Julius Reginald Lupin what's wrong with you?"

"Hey, I get that grief from Remus all the time-he's still upset that I lost the family home and we're now stuck in this tiny house that I actually had to magically add the basement to, so don't you start. And don't say my middle name, I hate my middle name."

"What's wrong with Reginald?"

Ignoring that question, Julius asked one of his own "What illness do you have?"

Meanwhile…

The boys were walking back up to the school after a warming three rounds of butterbeer. They passed another student who was staying for the holidays-a blond sixth year boy who was holding a mirror in one hand and tossing his hair with the other. As idiotic as the Marauders agreed he was, Sirius and Remus couldn't help but glance at him appreciatively for he was very good looking.

"Eyes foreword, Sirius" Remus took hold of Sirius's hand

"Eyes foreword yourself, Remus" Sirius shot back.

James and Peter rolled their eyes and James said "Remember lads, he's got no brains."

"Yeah, but he's got the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"Remus!" Sirius said sternly.

"What?" Remus blinked "what…I mean…well, Sirius, you agree with me- don't deny it."

"Are you two even sure he's a fairy?" asked Peter.

Sirius and Remus looked at him in a 'are you stupid?' sort of way and Sirius said "Peter, he's a flaming fairy."

"Even more so than the two of us," said Remus.

"Put together" finished Sirius.

"Oy," James said to get their attention "see that bush up ahead? Sirius, isn't that your brother with Snape?" James had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. Sirius however was smiling, so was Remus

"Good," said Sirius "that's should keep Snivellus out of our hair"

"Sirius" said Remus "I don't think it's very polite to call your brother's boyfriend names."

"Really? But I once heard Regulus refer to you as a filthy half-breed."

Remus raised an eyebrow "Did he?"

"Yeah, I walloped him good for that"

"Hmm, I wonder if he knows that Severus is half muggle as well."

"Really?" said the other three in surprise.

"Yes, quite easy for me to tell; besides he told me in a desperate attempt to woo me."

Sirius had a wicked glint in his eyes "Maybe I should tell Regulus…"

"But wait" said Peter "Slytherin only takes pure bloods, how'd he get in if he's only half?"

"I can answer that, Pete," said James in his 'know-it-all' voice "Snape's evil, ambitious and I'll admit only here he's rather clever, I'm sure good old Saladbar Slytherin would over look a tiny thing like half blood for those attributes."

Remus sighed heavily "I just hope this means that you two will stop tormenting him so much" he looked pointedly at James and Sirius.

They both looked innocent and James put a hand over his heart "Why, Moony whatever do you mean?"

Remus's eyes narrowed and he let a growl emerge from his throat "Take last May for example, first Sirius nearly gets him killed and then not even a month later the two of you show the entire school his underwear. Very poor sportsmanship, both of you- Sirius you should have let up after what you did and James I doubt Severus expected you to behave like that after you saved his life."

James crossed his arms "I can't believe you're still on about that-the git never thanked me. Besides it's not like you did anything to stop our fun after the D.A.D.A exam, you're a prefect and I bet Evans gave you a hard time about that."

Sirius stepped between them "Hey, let's not start, okay? It's all in the past, isn't it? 'Sides we have more important things to concern yourselves with."

Remus nodded "I'm sorry, both of you I don't mean to be snappy, I guess I haven't been sleeping well."

James clapped a hand on his shoulder "S'all right, mate, no big deal."

Sirius linked his arm with Remus "And you know I will always forgive you."

Remus ruffled Sirius's hair "I know"

"By the way" Sirius said to Remus as they all continued to make their way back up to the school "what do you want for Christmas?"

"It doesn't matter, dear whatever you get me I'm sure I'll love. It's the thought that counts."

It was later when they were back in the common room that Sirius remembered his father's coughing "So, does anyone have any ideas as to what's wrong with my father?"

* * *

Back at the Lupin house… 

"Well," said Julius "what illness is it?"

Orion took a breath-there was no point in hiding it from him "It's very rare, it's called Wizard's cancer. The Healers say I've only a couple years left, give or take. They haven't found a cure yet."

Julius took hold of Orion's hands "Are they sure there's no cure?" his voice was barely a whisper and his eyes had a slight far off look in them.

"Positive and the odds that they'll find one in time aren't good. Julius, is something else bothering you?"

Julius swallowed "It's just-Remus's mother died of cancer."

Orion squeezed Julius's hands "I'm sorry- Did you love her?"

"I did actually" his voice was a little choked, he had not talked about Natalie in a long while and it was harder even to talk about her to Orion "she died not longer after Remus came home after his first year. One of the last things she said to me was to let Remus choose his own friends."

This time Orion wrapped his arms around Julius "I'm so sorry"

Remus was debating with himself- he knew Orion was dying, was able to tell after he had that coughing fit. He was debating with himself on whether or not he should tell Sirius. Neither James nor Peter had any ideas about what was wrong with him and for the moment Remus decided to keep quiet.

By morning they still hadn't heard anything from Julius and Orion

"Well" Sirius picked up a piece of toast "maybe they got lucky."

"Sirius" Remus held his fork halfway to his mouth "I'm trying to eat"

Sirius shrugged "I mean what else could it be? Unless my mother found out and beat them both to death with a sledgehammer"

Remus looked at him "Do you even know what a sledgehammer is?"

"Something muggles use to kill each other with"

"I need to stop letting you read my mystery novels" Remus muttered but then he said more clearly "it's usually just a tool muggles use to build things with. It's just a large hammer you need two hands for. And where Sirius Black would your mother acquire it? Besides wouldn't she rather use a wand?"

"Maybe," Sirius acted like he hadn't heard Remus "she used an axe like that Boredom bird in America you've talked about."

"_Borden_, Sirius-Lizzie Borden and I'm sure our fathers our fine. Anyway, I think they can defend themselves against your mother."

"Yeah, I suppose"

Right then James sat down on the other side of Sirius "Morning gents, sorry I'm late but I was having a very pleasant dream about Evans, you see…"

Remus cut him off "That's nice, James but we don't need to hear the gory details- we are trying to eat." Remus put a fork full of egg in his mouth.

Sirius looked up and down the table "Is Wormtail still sleeping?" he asked James.

"When I left the dorm he was. Come to think of it, he was wheezing pretty badly"

"You mean more than usual?"

"Yeah,"

"Well," Remus finished the last bit of food on his plate "perhaps he caught a cold. I'll go check on him and see if he needs Madam Pomfrey."

"You do that," said James and in a whisper he added "we're supposed to go exploring tonight, it'd be better if we had all four of us. We need to work on the you-know-what."

Remus nodded and left the Great Hall, he wasn't exactly sure he approved of this map idea well the prefect in him didn't. The Marauder in him which always seemed to win was all for the idea.

That night Peter lay in the hospital wing with a severe head cold and the most interesting thing that happened to the other three was when they were hiding in a cupboard from Filch. There was a bright flash but nothing else. They made it back to Gryffindor tower without incident.

The next day Remus and Sirius finally heard from their fathers, they read the letter to themselves first before sharing it with the other two. It was written by Julius.

_Boys,_

_First of all, everything is squared between us and we are for lack of a better term "back together". We do hope that that is all right with you. We apologise for not contacting you yesterday or the day before but we had a lot to talk about. We want you to behave yourselves-that includes all four of you. Remus, you're a prefect and I'd like you to exercise more control over your friends and Sirius your father says that if you step out of line one more time in a manner that requires Dumbledore to send a letter home your mother will go bananas and you'll be in serious trouble. Anyway, just try and stay out of trouble-don't do anything illegal at any rate. We'll keep you informed of how things are going if you want._

_Your fathers,_

_Julius and Orion_

_By the way, we want our journal back, please._

"They can have it back," Remus said as he rolled up the letter "I have no desire to read further."

"You have to admit though your dad would make money if he chose porn writing as a career."

Remus whacked Sirius with the letter "Sirius!"

Sirius chuckled "Well, it's true"

* * *

_**Enter Vlad the Impaler with Bloody Marys**_

_**Vlad: Good evening. I hope there will be blood spilt this time.**_

_**Hitler: There was last time, Napoleon knocked over the drink tray.**_

_**Vlad sits down. They all enjoy the fight between Napoleon and Caesar.**_

_**Stalin: Is Napoleon aware everyone's been calling Saddam, Saddam and not Hussein?**_

_**Hitler: Probably not. When will he and bin Laden get here?**_

_**Vlad: Who knows with mortals these days?**_

* * *

**All righty, hope you liked. And no, I will not write anymore about the dead dictators. You may have figured out that I wrote that way before Saddam died so use your imaginations as to what happens once he gets there.**

**Anyway, I'll get to work on chapter 11 once my eyes have rested a bit-they're killing me right now. I'll tell you this, pay very close attention to the flash in the cupboard. That's all I have to say on the matter Don't forget to review, please. I will however leave you with a single qoute from an uncoming chapter but I won't tell you which one.**

**"If you do not do as I say, I shall tell everyone what you are and who you've shagged"**

**Yes, I'm evil. Mwahahahahaha!- TTFN, Lady A**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is short and rather hurried in my opinion but I needed to write something to help get my mind off of...well if you've read DH you know. I haven't read it but I know a few things that greatly upset me. I still don't know a lot, I still want to read the book but I can't afford it and couldn't wait for the library so I just had to know who was going to...well you know.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be full of stuff and there will be more explanations alter on but as I said I just had to write this. Hope you like. Please review.**

**By the way, I am thinking we can all agree that this has offically become AU.**

* * *

"Do you want kids someday, Moony?"

Remus looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows, not quite sure he heard right "Er…what?"

"Do you want kids someday?" Sirius repeated

"Why, do you?"

Sirius sighed and leaned back "Maybe, it's just one of those things I've been thinking about"

"Well," Remus put down his book "it certainly would be fulfilling but how do you figure we go about getting them? I suppose we could adopt…"

"Yeah" Sirius shrugged "but I think it would be nice to have our own kids. I mean I don't think your dad would mind if the Lupin line continued."

"Sirius" Remus sounded slightly worried "having children of our own would require a woman or it's otherwise impossible and I mean_ impossible_."

"I know that. I've been thinking about that too-maybe, someday we'll meet a pair of lesbians who also want their own children and it'll all work out somehow."

Remus rested head on Sirius shoulder "You really want children?"

"Just something I've been thinking about"

"Well, we'll see what happens then." Remus picked up his book again.

"What're you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's about the theory of alternate realities"

"What's that mean?" Sirius looked at the words

"For every decision or possible decision we make a new and different reality is created"

"So" Sirius said as he processed this "does that mean there's a reality say, where we never got together?"

"Quite possibly"

Sirius put his arm around Remus "Well then, remind me never to go to that one- I can't imagine us not ever being together."

"Neither can I," Remus cuddled closer and decided the book could wait.

* * *

"So, what're we going to do?" Julius asked as he and Orion snuggled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Julius and I think I know how"

It wasn't exactly difficult for Orion to lie to who he was forced to call 'wife'. Granted, for the plan to work he had to tell his family about the cancer-the lie part was that he told them that the Healers said that it would be better if he spent his last days in the fresh country air. Orion moved in with Julius and they were happy for awhile-the Black family tree registers Orion dying in 1979. Oh, yes and Julius disappeared without a word to anyone not even his son. (We'll leave these two for now and focus on our favourite puppies but don't worry, we'll find out more about them later on)

Sirius brother, Regulus also died in 1979-apparently he had tried to leave the Death Eaters. Sirius wasn't quite sure how he felt about that-ah, well he didn't like to dwell in the past either.

* * *

James and Lily were married almost immediately after graduation in 1978 and Remus and Sirius got a place together with the gold Sirius had been left by his uncle, Alphard. Except for the fact that they had almost constant work for the Order and barely had time for fun (of course Sirius found kicking Death Eater ass was fun) they were as happy as was possible during those dark times.

In July of 1980 James and Lily had a son, Harry and Sirius and Remus were godparents. Oh, they still had plans for their own family someday but they decided that it would wait till after this whole thing with Voldemort was done with. Unfortunately that seemed like it wasn't going to happen. During the course of the year, Sirius and Remus seemed to grow apart. There were those in the Order that couldn't trust Sirius because of his family and even more who couldn't trust Remus because he was a werewolf. These misgivings got to both canines and to James. Of course James trusted Sirius above all others but Remus he couldn't quite be sure about.

1981, sometime before Halloween

Sirius paced in front of James and Lily in their living room "James, I've thought it over-I don't think I should be your secret keeper."

"Why not? Sirius, you're the best one for the job, there's no one I trust more than you."

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair facing the couple "If I was your Secret Keeper that would mean choosing between you and Remus and I cannot do that. If it came down to Voldemort torturing me and it was between dying to protect you and not leaving Remus alone I don't know what I'd do. I know Voldemort would kill me either way but…you understand don't you?"

"I do" Lily said suddenly "even if he doesn't," she indicated her husband "I told him not to ask you. There's nothing wrong with using Professor Dumbledore."

James furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah, but Sirius is the obvious choice"

"Exactly" Sirius stood up and began pacing again "what if Voldemort decided to use Remus to get me to talk, like threatened to kill him? I can't take that chance besides everyone knows I'm your best mate, Voldemort will come after me. I can lead him away and as long as I don't have to choose between you and Remus I'll be able to concentrate enough to not be killed. Anyway, I have a solution"

James sighed "Dumbledore's too obvious too"

"Not Dumbledore, use Peter-Voldemort will never suspect that you'd use someone like Peter, everyone knows Peter can hardly defend himself."

James snapped his fingers "I've got it, we'll use Peter but everyone will still believe we're using you. It's the perfect ruse, I'm glad I thought of it"

Sirius, Lily, and even baby Harry who was in his mother's arms looked at James as if to say "Uh…what?"

It however proved not to be the perfect ruse.

Remus had no idea about the switch but on Halloween he felt that something was wrong when Sirius left for "Order work".

"When will you be home?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled on his coat and stepped outside.

"As soon as I can" Sirius pulled Remus into a passionate but rather short kiss "I love you, Remus" he said huskily as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Sirius. And there better be more of that when you get home"

Sirius smiled, gave Remus one last peck on the cheek and got on his motorbike. The last thing Remus heard him say as he flew out of sight was "As soon as I can, Moony."

It wasn't until the next day that he had heard what happened and Remus felt as if his whole world dropped from underneath him. He had lost all four of his best friends one way or another in the course of twenty-four hours. How could Sirius do this? Remus became so distraught that he could not recall what happened between November 1981 and January 1983. Eventually though he came to his senses and figured (after several suicide attempts which were always somehow thwarted because Dumbledore always managed to show up right when Remus was about to end it) that he should at least try to live.

On the very same summer's day when Remus read in the _Daily Prophet_ that Sirius had escaped Dumbledore came calling with a job offer.

* * *

He should have gone to Remus, Sirius knew that now. He shouldn't have gone after Peter by himself. The thing was Sirius had a problem with rage and he had been so upset that James was dead, that it had been essentially his fault (in his opinion) that he just wasn't thinking. He should have gone to Remus and Dumbledore and told them that he wasn't the Secret Keeper-that Peter was and Peter had betrayed them.

But now, Sirius was in Azkaban for something he didn't do. Of course he blamed himself but still he knew he was not the one who turned traitor. He knew he was innocent but everyone thought he was guilty and what killed him the most was that Remus thought he was guilty. Remus, the love of his life thought he was evil.

Finally, he found out that Peter was alive that he was in disguise that he would be at Hogwarts where Harry was. Well, Sirius be damned if he didn't find a way to fulfil his duty as godfather. He'd get out of here, stop Peter, save Harry and Remus would love him again.

* * *

Remus took the job, he would have taken the job for free, and someone had to look after Harry. After all, Remus was technically one of his godfathers, he just wished that he could take care of Harry but Dumbledore explained that he was safer in Lily's sister's home.

All year Remus battled with himself-should he tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an animagus or should he not? He was trying to convince himself that Sirius was using Dark Magic to get in the castle but deep down he knew how Sirius was doing it. He didn't need Dark Magic, all Sirius needed was his ability to transform and his knowledge of the secret passageways. So then why didn't Remus find Sirius (and he was fairly certain he could guess where he was hiding) and confront him? If Remus allowed himself to admit it he figured he was still pushover prefect Remus. Of course he didn't allow himself to admit it.

Other than these inner conflicts, Sirius's break-ins, Snape's intimidation and Harry's dementor lessons the year went fairly well. It was now the day before Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw. Remus allowed himself to be excited-the last time he had seen a Quidditch match was when James won Gryffindor the cup in their seventh year. That had been a good match, spectacular…but no, he won't allow himself to think about it, it would only bring back memories he couldn't afford to think about.

He took some chocolate from his rather extensive supply. He chose one of his favourite muggle brands-Toberlone. Eating the honey infused chocolately goodness made Remus think that most people might be spending their hard earned money on better clothes rather than candy but Remus had been through three Chocoholics Anonymous Programs with no results. At least he wasn't an alcoholic like his father had been though he did occasionally enjoy chocolate liqueur. Come to think of it, that sounded perfect right about now, but before he could get to it a greasy scent hit his nose that was soon accompanied by a knock on his door.

Remus sighed heavily and went to the door and opened it a crack "Go away, Severus"

* * *

**Right so then, it might be a while before next chapter as I intend it to be longer. Just remember that this will HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. Show of hands...who else is upset with HPDH? Well, I think I need chocolate. -TTFN, Lady A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, so this is longer than the last chapter but not as long as chapter 10. But it's very interesting and I hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry and Ron had just gotten to the entrance hall after a long evening of flying-they had been told off by Madam Hooch for letting her fall asleep and not waking her. Harry had been slightly startled by Crookshanks outside and he didn't look left or right till he and Ron got inside. They were almost to the proper staircase when they heard voices coming up from the dungeons.

"Don't see why Slughorn's making Amortentia this late at night" said one

"Who's Slughorn?" mouthed Ron. Harry shrugged, he had no idea.

"What makes you think it's Amortentia?" said another, this voice sounded very familiar to Harry-almost like Professor Lupin but less hoarse.

"Because I smelled fresh air, petrol, rain and you"

"Ah, that's explains why I smelled wet dog and a chocolate covered Sirius."

"Oy," said a third "virgin ears here, you great poufs"

"Hey," said the first "if anyone's a great pouf in this school, it's Lockhart."

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had similar expressions of 'What the hell?' on their faces. Ron voiced what they were both thinking "Who the bloody hell are they?"

"I don't know" said Harry "but for some reason I doubt they're Slytherins."

"That's right, we're not Slytherins" three boys, all around sixteen emerged from the dungeon staircase. Harry didn't see the one who spoke because his eyes were glued to the one with glasses who was also staring at him.

The other two were also staring and one of them, by his voice the one who confirmed they weren't Slytherins said "James, do you have a brother you haven't mentioned?"

James slowly shook his head "No"

"Look alike younger cousin?"

"No"

"Illegitimate child?"

James looked at him with raised eyebrows "That was born when I was like three? Are you mad?"

Harry recognized the one his father had just addressed then, according to the picture of his parents' wedding it was definitely Sirius Black and the other, now that Harry looked at him must be a much younger Professor Lupin. Harry looked over at Ron who looked just as shocked as Harry felt, Ron appeared to be lost for words because his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"All right then" Black strode foreword "who are you? Your robes say you're Gryffindors but I know every Gryffindor and I don't recognize either of you."

The younger Lupin's eyes went wide "Numbers" he said suddenly.

They all looked at him "Numbers, Moonpie?" said Black

"Numbers" Lupin said again "didn't either of you see the numbers?" he looked from Black to James "the four digit numbers, 1976, 1977, 1978-they were moving really fast."

"I thought I saw some funny blurs" said James "but remember Remus, your eyes are better than ours. But what does that mean though?"

Black steeped closer to Harry and Ron, he looked at Ron and said "You're a Weasley if I ever saw one, my second cousin once removed or something like that is Arthur Weasley."

Ron seemed to have found his voice "Tha-that's my dad"

"Yeah, you look like him, kind of and you" Black looked at Harry "hey, Prongs, he's got Evans's eyes. I think we're in the future...wicked."

James looked like he'd just had an electric jolt "Evans?" his hand was over his heart "her eyes? Seriously?"

"I kid you not, have a look for yourself."

James stepped closer and looked at Harry's eyes "By Jove. Is your mother Lily Evans?"

But before Harry could answer in the positive, Lupin came forward and grabbed both James and Black's arms "That's enough. If we are in the future, they cannot tell us anything, it's the law. We'll go straight to Professor Dumbledore and I'm sure he can send us back" then Lupin looked uncertainly at Harry and Ron "he is still Headmaster isn't he?"

James and Black pulled out of his loose grip

"I thought they couldn't tell us anything?" said James

"I'm just making sure, it doesn't matter really. Whoever's headmaster can help."

"Yeah," said Harry finding his own voice "Dumbledore's still here."

"Great" James looked at Harry again "so, is your mum Lily Evans?"

"James" Lupin's voice held a touch of warning.

"Oh, come on, Remus, when Dumbledore sends us back I'm sure he'll do a memory charm and we won't remember being here so I think they can tell us whatever the bloody hell they want. Allow me a few moments of happiness"

Lupin bit his lip and looked like it was against his better judgment-Harry had seen that look before but he nodded anyway.

James turned back to Harry "So?"

Harry smiled slightly "Yeah, she's my mum and you're my dad. My name's Harry."

James broke out into a grin "Yes! I told you two she wanted me. Harry? Why Harry? Oh, not important, I like the name anyway."

Black chuckled "What'd he do put her under the Imperius Curse?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped at him.

Black looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly "Haven't your parent's told you that your mum thought your dad was a complete jerk?"

Harry couldn't help himself "They can't tell me anything because you're the reason they're dead!"

James paled slightly and said "Say what?"

Lupin's eyes were wide and he looked at Harry with disbelief.

Black who looked like he'd just drunk rancid pumpkin juice said "What was that?"

Lupin blinked and shook his head as if to clear it "I think if this conversation is to continue we should move out of the open. They're should be an empty classroom next to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room unless it's in use now?"

Harry shook his head "No, it's still empty"

"Good, no one should find us there"

James smiled grimly "All right then lads, let's go. By the way, Harry, who's your friend?" he asked as they all started up the stairs

"Oh, this is Ron"

Ron hadn't said anything since Black said they were related-he looked horrified at the thought

Then Lupin said in a very Percy-like voice "What are you two doing out here this late anyway? It must be after curfew."

"Isn't it obvious, Remus? They were out flying, look at that wicked broom Harry's got" James indicated Harry's Firebolt which Harry had forgotten he was still holding. "May I?"

Harry handed the broom to his father who handled it like it was made of glass.

"Wow" how James managed to walk and examine the broom at the same time Harry wasn't sure "A Firebolt-must be a new model. This is really nice, where'd you get it?"

"Don't know" Harry said honestly "got for Christmas but there was no note. McGonagall confiscated it to check for jinxes-I only just got it back."

James looked scandalised "Why would it be jinxed?"

But Lupin said "Wait, what's the date?"

Harry didn't answer him instead he said to James "Well, he's supposed to be trying to kill me isn't he?" he indicated Black who looked positively green.

Ron answered Lupin with the date. (A/N, I leave you to guess the actual date, just remember it's the day before the match against Ravenclaw)

"1994? We've come eighteen years into the future" Lupin stopped suddenly once they were right outside the DADA classroom "Everyone, I think we should hide now"

"Why?" James and Black asked

"Severus Snape" Lupin answered

James produced what Harry recognised as the invisibility cloak and Harry said "It's okay, you can hide we don't need to."

James, Lupin and Black disappeared just in time because Snape came around the corner a moment later. He looked at Harry and Ron with contempt

"Potter, Weasley, out of Gryffindor tower after hours? How like your father you are, Potter-he didn't believe in rules either."

"Yeah, how many times are you gonna tell me that?" Harry said with just as much hatred in his voice

Snape narrowed his eyes "Twenty points from Gryffindor from each of you and detentions next Saturday, I think. Now, back to your tower"

"Yes, Professor" said Ron who then grabbed Harry's arm "Come on Harry" Harry and Ron rounded the opposite corner of one Snape used but they didn't go any farther. They stopped once they heard Snape knock on Professor Lupin's door. What they heard, needless to say freaked them both out.

They heard Professor Lupin say "Go away Severus"

"I think not, Lupin. Surely, you remember our appointment?" the sound of Snape's voice sent chills down Harry's spine.

"What appointment is that?" Adult Lupin said lightly "and don't call me Shirley"

They heard the door open some more "If you do not do as I say, I shall tell everyone what you are and who you've shagged"

That was a very unusual statement, Harry thought but then he remembered what his dad had called Lupin and Black…no, way.

Professor Lupin then said in a slightly strangled voice like someone was holding his throat "I'm sorry but Dumbledore wants to see me, says it's important"

"You're lucky this time, Lupin" then they heard what sounded like someone falling backwards, followed immediately by the sound of someone walking away-thankfully in the opposite direction.

It was something like a few minutes later that they heard the door close whether that meant adult Lupin was in the room or he left it Harry wasn't sure but then James came around the corner

"It's all right, lads, they're gone"

When they rounded the corner again Black was struggling fiercely against the hold of the younger Lupin. Black was mumbling something but Harry couldn't tell what because his mouth was covered by Lupin's hand.

"So," James said to Harry and Ron "they made that greasy git a professor?" he had disgust and disbelief in his voice "Well" he then said more brightly "at least they have Remus to counter balance it, Remus is the DADA professor I assume?"

"Yeah," Harry said

"What's up with them?" Ron asked indicating the other two.

"Oh" James said as if that sort of thing happened all the time "Remus is trying to keep Sirius from going after Snape. You didn't see it but we did-Snape had his hand around grown-up Remus's throat, kissed him and then pushed him. Therefore, Sirius wants to beat up Snape-he's very protective of Remus you see"

Harry tried to make sense of this "So…does that mean that Black and Lupin are…"

"Gay?" James finished for him "yeah, but it's okay, they're happy with each other so it doesn't bother me. Anyway, let's get in here" James indicated the empty classroom "and you can tell us why you think Sirius is the reason your mum and I are dead"

Ron looked like he just swallowed vinegar "Snape _kissed_ Lupin? Professor Lupin's _gay_?"

James ignored him "All right, everyone inside"

Harry and Ron followed James into the room and Lupin with obvious strength Harry had no idea he processed dragged the still struggling Black in after them. Once the door was closed, Lupin released Black

"That slimy son of a bitch," Black shouted "I'll throttle him; I'll blast him into oblivion! How dare he treat Remus like that!"

"Sirius" James said sharply "calm down, I get the feeling you're not helping your case."

Black took a deep breath "What case?"

James rolled his eyes "My son seems to think you're the reason I'm dead and that you're trying to kill him."

"But I wouldn't!"

"I know that, at least I think I know that" James turned back to Harry "all right, Harry, why don't we start at the beginning? Don't leave anything out."

Harry knew he could trust his dad so he told him all he knew, from how he was sent to his muggle aunt and uncle, what had happened the past two years, all the way to what he had overheard in Hogsmeade (this of course included Black's escape from Azkaban). He even told him that he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"How'd you sneak down there then?" James asked when Harry said that his permission form wasn't signed. This was of course before Harry told him what he heard.

"Fred and George, Ron's brothers gave me this map, the Marauder's Map and it…"

"Shows you all of Hogwarts and the grounds" James finished "Brilliant, so we get it working."

"Er…what?"

"That's the map we're working on right now-we're the Marauders"

Harry was amazed "You are?"

"Yep, I'm Prongs, Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot and Peter-he's not here-is Wormtail. But how did this Fred and George get the map."

Harry was thrilled, now he had something else that belonged to his father "Oh, they nicked it from Filch's office."

James smiled "I think I like these two, anyway so what'd you hear?"

So, Harry told him and when he was finished James was pale but he looked like he didn't believe a word of it, the same for Lupin but Black's the one who spoke

"I refuse to believe it! I would never betray James and I wouldn't kill Peter-I would never betray any of my friends! I must have been framed! The only person I want to kill is Snivellus!"

"Sirius," said Lupin sharply "you are not helping yourself."

Right then the door burst open and there stood Professor Lupin, he looked at Harry and Ron and then the other three. He blinked said "Ah, I thought I must be going insane" and then he fainted.

Adult Remus's POV

Remus had decided to in fact visit Dumbledore and tell him everything besides listening to depressing music and getting drunk on chocolate liqueur wasn't helping (this is why he didn't notice what had been going on outside his room). He had just stepped outside when he heard Harry's voice coming from the empty room next door. He pressed his ear to it, Harry was telling someone that he wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade and Remus thought _yes, that's right_ but then another voice one Remus knew right away he must have been imagining said "How'd you sneak down there then?"

This was a very interesting hallucination, Remus decided so he listened some more. Apparently, Harry got the Marauder's Map from the Weasley twins and they had taken it from Filch. Ah, that explained why it wasn't there when Remus had looked at the beginning of the year. Then Harry told James because that was James's voice even though Remus was sure it wasn't real that he had overheard that Sirius had been the Secret Keeper, that Sirius had betrayed them, that Sirius had killed Peter. Then Remus heard what sounded like Sirius's voice shout

"I refuse to believe it! I would never betray James and I wouldn't kill Peter-I would never betray any of my friends! I must have been framed! The only person I want to kill is Snivellus!"

What Remus heard next made him open the door, his own younger voice said "Sirius, you are not helping yourself."

He saw Harry and Ron, and then he saw sixteen year old versions of James, Sirius and himself. He said "Ah, I thought I must be going insane" and then all went dark and it felt like his brain was being thrown against his skull.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think should happen next? Oh and does anyone want to hear how Sirius and Remus got together in the first place? And, I bet you're wondering what happened to Julius? Well, you'll see. Well, let me know what you think, please. -TTFN, Lady A**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, in this chapter we find out what happened to Julius, what happened after Remus fainted in the last chapter and we get a flashback. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too confusing because as we all know time travel is very confusing.**

* * *

San Diego, California

The neighbourhood of Hillcrest

March 10th 1994

A man with light brown hair, and intelligent blue eyes appearing to be in his early thirties or late twenties sat in a brand new black leather recliner with the day's paper still folded in his lap. Normally, he would have started reading it by now and be on his second cup of morning tea but being reminded of the day's date had subdued him, he had completely forgotten.

Another man the same age emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. This man had wavy black hair, sparkling grey eyes and a moustache. "I don't see why you bother with that" he said indicating the paper "the television is much more interesting."

The man in the recliner looked up "Funny, because as I recall you thought the television was a soul sucking device when we first got one."

The nearly naked man shrugged "So, things change" he then picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on said soul sucking device.

"Anyway," said the first "why didn't you shave that thing under your nose? I thought I told you to shave it."

"You did and I decided to ignore you"

"It makes you look like Gomez Addams."

"Gomez Addams is a good role model. You look depressed, what's wrong?"

"Today is March tenth"

"So?"

"Remus is thirty four today."

"Oh, yeah"

"I miss him, Orion"

"I know you do, Julius. I miss Sirius too"

"I wish we knew what was going on with them-how they are and what's going on in the Wizarding community"

Orion kneeled by the recliner "And I wish I had a hundred dollars for every time you've said that. But we've been through this, luv-we have no way of contacting them or anyone in that world. We are muggles now and since American wizards are much better at acting like muggles we can't tell who's a wizard to ask."

"I know, I just feel that we should have told them what happened"

"Maybe, but we agreed not to because it was for their safety more than it was ours. Orion Black is dead to the wizarding world and Julius Lupin is MIA, you know it is better that way."

"I know, I know."

"Now," Orion stood and kissed Julius on the cheek "I have to finish getting ready for work and you…"

Julius glanced at his watch and shot out of his chair "I should go! We have a suspect to question today."

"How boring, I on the other hand get to give out a pop quiz."

Julius smiled "I still have trouble believing you're a teacher."

Orion smiled too "So do I. Now, get going or you'll be late."

Yes, Orion Black according to the Wizarding community died in 1979 of Wizard's cancer but what only he and Julius knew was that he was only dead for about a minute. You see, after they had gotten back together and Orion had managed to sneak away from his family they lived together and their love only grew. Now, when Orion was in his last minutes Julius did something he only did in desperate times-he prayed and he begged and he cried

"Please, please whoever's listening-I don't want to lose him. Please don't take him, we haven't had long enough. I'd give up my magic to be with him just a while longer" he was bawling by this point "gods, I know that's selfish but please."

Meanwhile as Orion saw a bright light coming closer he thought "I can't leave him like this, I don't want to leave him again. I made a mistake when I left him before-I'd give up my magic to keep him happy."

Orion was dead just long enough for it to register on the Black family tree but then a miracle happened. Light surrounded both Orion and Julius-Orion breathed again and they were both of them once again seventeen; they had been given another chance at their youth at of course the price of their magic. Julius also miraculously was no longer a werewolf. They decided not to tell anyone and now they were living in America. Julius was now a detective (he had greatly missed being a auror and detective was the next best thing) and Orion as odd as it sounds taught the fifth grade. You'll remember that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Ravenclaw, he had always wanted to be a teacher but he had never really gotten around to it.

Anyway, Orion finished dressing quickly after Julius had left because he himself had to get going as he taught all the way in El Cajon which was about a half hour's drive give or take depending on traffic. Orion loved being a teacher for the same reasons most teachers love it. Of course it helped that he was the most popular teacher in the school and he had the "coolest" classroom. And as often as Orion didn't like to admit it he enjoyed being a muggle-being a wizard had been much too worrisome. Now that he understood muggles he loved them and laughed every time he thought of how stupid wizards can be. He honestly thought that being a muggle was much simpler; it takes less time to pull a trigger than to say "Avada Kedavra".

Julius knew about muggles already as his wife had been one and had been semi prepared but he did miss his wand. He especially missed catching bad guys that's why he joined the police force-to think some wizards called them "please men". Julius still cracked up every time he thought of this. However, even after ten years of being on the force Julius still occasionally reached for his wand only to discover that it had been replaced by a gun. He also occasionally was tempted to say "stupefy" if he had to fire it. He did love being a cop; he had only recently become a detective which was sort of like an auror.

That afternoon after a long interrogation Julius left the squad room to get something to eat. He remembered reaching the Burger King but then the next thing he knew half an hour had gone by and he had no idea why. He got home that evening to be greeted by the smell of pot roast.

"Hello, luv" Orion kissed him "Hard day?"

Julius sighed "I suppose" he took of his coat and hung it on the hat stand "Have you ever spaced out?"

Orion rose his eyebrows "Everyone does, why?"

Julius sat down heavily in his recliner "I mean has half an hour gone by without you noticing? For instance, have you ever contemplated ordering a burger one minute and next thing you know the whole meal's right in front of you and by your watch it's half an hour later?"

"No" Orion said slowly "Did that happen to you today?"

"Yeah, so I'm confused."

"Well, it's best not to dwell on it. I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you making pot roast?"

"Yes, which means you have to try and top me tomorrow night."

Julius smiled "Pot roast is one of Remus's favourites"

"I know,-that's why I decided to make it; in honour of his birthday even though he can't celebrate with us."

"You're sweet, thank-you."

"That goes without saying, anyway I have to check the roast" he went back into the kitchen and then he called out "You're doing the dishes by the way"

_Thank God for dishwashers_ thought Julius. He then noticed something in his trousers pocket- he hoped it was the receipt from Burger King so he'd know he actually bought the food. It wasn't though- it was a hastily scribbled note in his handwriting "Orion! Come out here!" he called once he read it.

Orion came running out of the kitchen still wearing oven mitts "What is it?"

Julius held out the note "This was in my pocket, I think I know why I'm missing a half hour."

_In case they catch you and Obliviate you_

_Sirius Azkaban not caught Hogwarts_

Orion looked up at Julius "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, obviously I've been Obliviated."

"Obviously, but what does the rest mean?"

"That is the sixty-four thousand dollar question. At least I wrote something down otherwise we might never have known why I missed half an hour."

"Yeah…why were there wizards at Burger King though?"

"Do you think I know?" Julius snapped as he stood up

"Sorry-what are you doing?" Orion asked as Julius entered their bedroom

"Getting my wand!"

Orion went in after him "Why?"

Julius dug through his trunk "I'm going to attempt the counter charm"

"Julius, we don't have any magic"

"You never know!" Julius found his wand "I do not like having my head messed with!" He pointed his wand at his head

Orion grabbed his wrist "Julius, do you even remember the counter charm? Because, I know I've forgotten it."

Julius let go of the wand "Damn, all right we need to think then."

* * *

Now we go back to the night before Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

Harry's POV

Young Lupin with some trepidation Harry noticed checked the older Lupin's pulse "Out cold" he said "I don't think he's going to be much help tonight, he's a little drunk too."

"Harry," said James suddenly "why were you out flying anyway?"

"Oh, there's a match tomorrow, I play Seeker."

James smiled "I'm Chaser myself but please by all means go to bed and rest up. We'll put older Remus back in his room and we'll hide out till after the game then we can talk to older Remus because I would like to hear his version of events. Fair enough?"

"Sure" Harry said "will you watch the match?"

"If we can swing it, I wouldn't worry though."

"Great" and Harry decided right then that with the prospect of his father watching he would fly his very best.

* * *

The next day

Adult Remus's POV

Remus woke up with the worst hangover he ever had, he crawled out of bed though he had no idea how he got there. As he stretched he remembered last night, he decided it was a dream. It must have been-right? Right, of course it couldn't be real. So Remus put it out of his mind and went down to the match in a much better mood.

Now, technically speaking teachers are not supposed to take sides but Remus found himself cheering and groaning along with the other Gryffindors just the same. He shouted things like "Go, go Gryffindor!" "Harry, it's over there!" "Flirt with her later!" in fact he almost shouted "Rip apart Ravenclaw!" but caught himself just in time as Professor Flitwick was sitting right next to him. Besides he knew what James and Sirius would say if he didn't show any House pride-not that Sirius's opinion mattered anymore he told himself. Of course that did bring back a memory, used to be one of his favourites now it only made him miserable.

_For the past gods-knew-how-long Remus had caught himself several times staring at Sirius like all the girls did. He longed for Sirius's company, comforting arms, infectious smile and all things Sirius whenever they weren't in the same room. Sometimes, Remus thought he caught Sirius looking at him in that same way but he decided it was just wishful thinking-Sirius was a girl magnet after all. Remus checked out a book from the library to find out if this meant anything, all these new feelings he'd been having. After all "Books have all the answers" was the unofficial Lupin family motto, the official one being something like "Note Bene" Latin for "Take special note"._

_Anyway, he decided that he needed to consult a book after Sirius had come into the dorm from the showers wrapped in nothing but a wet towel. Remus got very hot all of a sudden and he immediately closed his bed curtains and got deep under his covers. Plus, he was having regular dreams about Sirius. Well, needless to say the book told him that he was homosexual and after some deliberation he was forced to agree. _

_It had been their fifth year, Gryffindor had just won against Hufflepuff and it was a bright clear night-all the stars were out and the moon was a waning crescent in the sky looking rather like a Cheshire cat smile. It was Remus's favourite phase of the moon after of course the new moon when no moon shone in the night sky. Remus was alone in the fifth year boys' dormitory not feeling like being around the noise in the common room-the win against Hufflepuff gave them a place in the final. He sat by the window staring up at the sky, the moon also reminded him of Sirius' 'crazy idea' grin, Remus sighed, damn Sirius anyway. Why couldn't he just stay out of his head? Sirius had been filling Remus' thoughts and dreams for some time now and as of late the thoughts were growing more frequent especially since Remus now realised he was in love with the canine animagus. The truth was Remus couldn't look at Sirius without wanting to taste his lips. He was starting to wish he hadn't read that book._

_Remus banged his head against the wall "Sirius isn't like that" he said aloud._

_"Sirius isn't like what?"_

_Remus jumped and turned, it seemed Sirius had opened the door just as Remus was banging his head. "Err…" but Remus found he couldn't say anything._

_Sirius closed the door and walked across the room to sit next to the werewolf "Are you okay, Moony?"_

_Remus avoided Sirius' eyes "Su-sure, Padfoot."_

_"Do you regularly bang your head against the wall while saying 'Sirius isn't like that'?"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Remus, why won't you look at me?"_

_"I-I can't" Remus felt tears stinging his eyes._

_"Why's that?" Sirius cupped the other boy's chin in his hand and brought his eyes to meet his._

_Remus' lip quivered "I'm afraid you'll hate me if I tell you."_

_"Remus, you can tell me anything and I'd never hate you." Sirius' grey eyes were shining pure silver "I-I love you."_

_Tears escaped from Remus' eyes "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, Remus I can never hate you because I'm in love with you." Tears began to leak from Sirius' eyes as well._

_This wasn't what Remus expected "Is this a dream?"_

_"Why would it be a dream?"_

_"Because I'm in love with you too"_

_"If it is a dream then it's a perfect one" Sirius leaned foreword and pressed his lips against Remus's. It was tender yet firm, Remus's head spun as they wrapped their arms around each other, he opened his mouth to let Sirius's tongue in and he moaned with pleasure-Sirius tasted so good…_

Remus was brought out of the past by the sound of screaming-he looked all round, there appeared to be three dementors on the field. He looked anxiously up at Harry who without apparent hesitation pulled out his wand and did the Patronus charm and kept flying. Remus didn't see what Harry did next because he was focused on Harry's Patronus-it was a stag. It charged the dementors and faded away and the dementors it seemed weren't really dementors after all. When Remus realised he could move he ran down to the field to see who these fake dementors were. Then everyone was cheering, Harry had caught the Snitch and Gryffindor had won the match.

A bit later when Remus was relaxing in his office someone came to his door and knocked-fortunately according to his nose it was only Harry.

"Hello, Harry" Remus said "is there something you need?"

"Yeah, Professor, do you remember last night?"

Remus blinked, this was a very unusual question "Why do you ask?" Remus was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Well, if you'll come next door you'll see"

Remus sighed "Does that mean that I wasn't hallucinating last night?" he followed Harry into the other classroom.

"Pretty much" Harry said and sure enough there were sixteen year old versions of himself, James and Sirius. Harry closed the door and Remus leaned heavily against the wall.

"What…how…what?" was all he could manage to say. This was just impossible.

"See, Moony," said James "you obviously don't remember being here so clearly somebody will modify our memories before we go back."

"What?" Remus said again.

Then the teenage Remus said with obvious uncertainty "Do you remember anything odd about the night of December 20th 1976?"

Remus was very confused but he searched his memory anyway "Yes," he said slowly "we were hiding from Filch in a broom cupboard in the dungeons, there was a bright flash. That's the only thing."

James snapped his fingers "That must be it then, because we were hiding in a cupboard and young you said he saw a bunch of fast moving numbers. But anyway…"

Sirius interrupted and looked straight at adult Remus "You don't believe that I would do what Harry says I did do you?"

Then Remus remembered what he had heard Harry tell James last night but before he could answer teenage Remus said

"You don't have to answer, I don't want to know."

Finally, Remus's brain started working properly "It doesn't matter anyway" he said in his best teacher voice "I am taking the three of you up to the Headmaster right now and you will go back to where you came from."

"No" said James "not until I get to the bottom of this. I don't believe Sirius would betray me. I would like to think that whatever Harry heard was wrong."

"Well, it wasn't" Remus snapped without thinking.

"So, you believe Sirius is guilty?"

Remus stood up straight and left the wall. He sighed and figured whatever he told these three they'd forget anyway and since Harry it seemed already knew a great deal…

"You think I want to?" he had meant to shout but his voice came out in a whisper "because I don't, but all the evidence points to him."

"Well," Sirius said suddenly-he was looking at what appeared to be the Marauders' Map "if anyone wants to ask my opinion, according to this nifty map I just entered the Whomping Willow."

"Perfect" said James "here's what we're going to do; Harry and young Remus will come with me to talk to older Sirius. Young Sirius will stay here with older Remus."

"Wait," said Remus "that's too dangerous…" but his heart wasn't in it. He was too confused to really argue.

"Whether he's guilty or not, Remus" said James "I think he'll be too shocked when he sees me to do anything."

* * *

**All right, so what should happen next? That aside, I had an idea but I won't go through with it unless enough people want me to. Granted this might make things even more confusing depending on how I work it in but here it is.**

_A man and a woman were standing in a place where once there stood a house;they both looked rather confused. The man wore glasses and had extremely messy black hair and the woman had bright green eyes with red hair down to her waist._

_"James," said the woman, looking around frantically "where's Harry?"_

_"I imagine" said James "he's wherever our house went. Lily," he took her in his arms "what's the last thing you remember?"_

_Lily thought for a moment "We were telling Sirius we wanted him to be our Secret Keeper"_

_"Same here, so what happened?"_

**Okay, so what do you think? Should I go through with it? And if so where should I work it in? Should Lily and James show up while the teen Marauders are still there? Should they have been there watching the match? Would they have gone straight to Dumbledore? Let me know, I value your opinions. -TTFN, Lady A**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all my sincerest apologies to anyone who wanted me to bring back grown-up James and Lily. After much delagation I decided that it would have made things even more complicated than they already are and I just couldn't go though with. I'm sorry. Now, I believe I've told a few people that this would be the last chapter and it is but there will be an epilogue which might end up being chapter length so don't worry. It ain't over yet.**

**Warnings: Several POV shifts and possibilty of mass confusion and headaches. You have been warned. But I think there will also be much laughter.**

**Don't forget to review. I will remind you again. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Whether he's guilty or not, Remus" said James "I think he'll be too shocked when he sees me to do anything." _

Adult Remus's POV

Adult Remus was almost tempted to say "Who died and made you leader?" but thought better of it.

"Now," James continued "We'll take the map and both cloaks just in case. Meanwhile," as he picked up the map he looked at Sirius "if anyone should come knocking you can just hide, but don't do anything stupid." He handed the map to young Remus.

"Define stupid" Sirius said

Young Remus looked at him sternly "Don't lose your temper"

"But what if Snivellus shows up, how am I supposed to stand by and let him have his way with you…him…whatever?"

Adult Remus looked at everyone wildly "Wait…did you see him last night?"

"Yes," said James "and Moony had to practically put Padfoot in a choke hold to keep him from going after Snape. Now, Harry, Moony, let's get this over with."

"And Sirius" young Remus said once the three of them were under a cloak "Keep your hands to yourself." With that the door opened and they were gone

Remus sank into a chair; neither he nor Sirius spoke for a few extremely long minutes. Finally, Sirius broke the silence

"So, how are our dads?"

Remus looked at him; of all the things he could have said this was the least expected. Remus sighed, he might as well tell him-he was going to forget anyway "Your dad died in '79, I'm sorry, it was Wizard's cancer."

Sirius blinked but otherwise his expression was unreadable, he had always been good at that "Oh how's your dad then?"

"Don't know, he disappeared after Orion died, didn't tell me where he was going."

"I'm sorry" he sounded it. There were a few more minutes of silence and then Sirius said "Honestly, Remus I don't think I'd be able to be James's secret keeper."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, for one everyone would know I'm his best mate so they'd be sure to come after me but what if they knew you and me were together? We were still together then, weren't we?"

"Yes" Remus said with another heavy sigh.

"So, then what if Voldemort kidnapped you and threatened to kill you unless I talked? I don't know what I'd do- it would mean choosing between you and James. I could never do that."

Remus looked into his eyes-he certainly sounded sincere but still Remus could not ignore the evidence "Sirius, I was in denial about it for a long time but I had to except the evidence. People change Sirius, maybe you're more like your family than you think."

"No!" Sirius shot out of the chair he had been sitting in "I'm not, you know I'm not. Have you ever considered the possibility that I was framed?"

"Of course I have. It was the first thing that came to mind, but then why did you escape Azkaban and why does it look like you're trying to kill Harry? They say that before you escaped you've been muttering in your sleep "he's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts.""

"I don't know. Maybe I was talking about the one who framed me."

"Then how would you know?"

"I don't know! I just… I'm not evil, Remus. I'm not; I swore I'd never be. I'm in Gryffindor! Gryffindors just don't decide one day "hey I think I'll be evil." We're supposed to fight evil Remus, not help it. Besides, I hate Voldemort, my mother thinks he's wonderful and you know I hate anything my mother thinks is wonderful." Very rarely did tears appear in Sirius's eyes-this was one of those rare moments.

Remus couldn't speak because he knew if he did, he'd break down.

* * *

Harry's POV 

"All right, lads" said James once the left the classroom "we'll take a passage, that way we won't have to use the front doors."

"But Filch knows about most of them" Harry pointed out.

"That's way I wanted Moony to come, he can smell Filch a mile away"

"You can?" Harry asked young Lupin.

"I gather you weren't aware your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is a werewolf" James said.

"No, I wasn't" Harry admitted. Professor Lupin was a werewolf? That was something he never expected.

"Well, don't worry, he's a nice werewolf, aren't you Moony?"

Lupin sighed "When I'm not annoyed. Harry, it's best you don't mention this to anyone. Werewolves aren't exactly accepted with happy smiles, unless things have changed."

Harry thought for a moment "No, I don't think they have."

"Thought not"

"Okay, here we are" James said as they stopped in front of a tapestry "this'll take us out to the grounds and we can get to the Willow from there. Moony, you have the map, has big Sirius emerged?"

"No, and the coast is clear, Filch is all the way in the dungeons."

"All right, let's go" they entered the passageway and lit their wands "Harry, I must say again-that was bloody brilliant flying you did today. I'm proud of you"

Harry felt his face flush and he beamed "Thanks…Dad"

"Ah, Moony, he called me Dad"

"That was also a very good patronus you did" said Lupin "very advanced for a thirteen year old. Who taught you the charm?"

Harry smiled at him "You did" he said simply.

"Of course, he did" said James with a spark of pride in his voice "our Moony's a great teacher."

In the dim wand light, Harry saw Lupin's cheeks go just a slight shade of pink.

"By the way Harry" James said as they reached the end of the tunnel "did you see what shape your patronus took?"

"No, I was too busy going after the Snitch."

"It was a stag"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to admit I got chills." His voice was much more sombre now "You see, I'm an Animagus and I can turn into a stag."

This was astounding; Harry had no idea that his dad was an Animagus "I never knew."

"Nah didn't think you would, considering I'm unregistered. All right," he turned them towards the Whomping Willow, "let's go and Harry, Moony, when we get there I think we ought to let Sirius see me first."

* * *

Adult Sirius's POV 

Sirius had to have been seeing things, right? There was just no way it was possible. It was probably some sort of time distortion thing or Azkaban had made him insane after all.

He had earlier that day transformed and snuck to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the match. He hid underneath the bleachers on the ground-granted his neck hurt from craning it up so much but at least on the ground no one would see him because they'd be too absorbed in the match. He kept his eyes on Harry mostly who was finally on that very expensive broom Sirius had bought him-Harry did fly just like James. Occasionally, though Sirius let his eyes wander. His eyes travelled to where the staff usually sat and there was Remus. Sirius recognised him by the way his hair fell over his eyes-it was too far away for Sirius to see details but Remus looked just as into the game as everyone else. In October when Sirius had passed by the DADA classroom on his way to Gryffindor tower he had been intrigued but not overly surprised to see Remus's name on the door. Remus had always been ace at the subject but Sirius had always thought Remus would prefer to teach History. Sirius supposed that Binns hadn't gone into the light yet.

He let his eyes roam again and he saw for an instant but it couldn't be. He could have sworn he saw there in the highest emptiest part of the Gryffindor stands what looked like himself, Remus and James. But they were gone in an instant as if some one pulled an Invisibility Cloak over them. Sirius decided he must have been seeing things-he went back to watching the game.

The Gryffindors were winning and Harry was zooming in search of the snitch but suddenly there were three dementors on the field but they didn't feel like dementors. Sirius looked at Harry; he shouted something and a silver stag shot out of his wand.

_Prongs?_ Sirius left the Pitch right away; he remembered he had plans for tonight. He was going to get that rat if it was the last thing he did. As he left he heard cheering and some one shouting "Gryffindor wins!" Well, of course they did. Gryffindor _always_ wins with a Potter on the team-that match in October didn't count, if it wasn't for those _things_. Sirius set off for the woods hoping to get something to eat before he carried out his plan. Once the sun set he would go back to the shack to get the knife and then he would wait till he was sure everyone would be asleep. He knew it would be a long wait because if memory served Gryffindors celebrated winning a match till McGoogles told them all off after midnight.

Now, Sirius was less than calmly pacing in the shack's bedroom where they had started so many nightly adventures waiting to execute his plan and that traitorous rat bastard. He stopped his pacing at the sound of a creak that was not made by him. He listened intently, he thought he heard whispers. He transformed so he could hear precisely what the whispers were saying.

"All right lads, don't do anything till I say" it sounded like James, what was going on?

The door creaked open, Sirius crouched low- maybe he wouldn't be seen. Of course it didn't help that he couldn't see if anyone had just come through the door. All of a sudden some one appeared as if stepping out from underneath an Invisibility cloak-hold on- the lighted wand illuminated the face that Sirius recognised as sixteen year old James Potter.

Was this some sort of dementor trick?

The might-possibly-be-a-fake-James waved his wand around the room and shined it directly on Sirius "'Ello, Padfoot. All right? Amazing, the things I've been hearing." Sirius had no idea what he should do so he did nothing "I don't suppose you remember anything odd about December 20th 1976 do you? Well, grown up Remus said that there was a bright flash when we were hiding from Filch in the dungeons. Apparently, that cupboard sent you, me and Remus to the future which is now, er last night actually. I have with me" he pulled the cloak off two others, one so obviously Harry and the other-sixteen year old Remus "well, I think you can tell. Young you is back at the school keeping grown up Remus safe or the other way around I'm not sure which. Anyway, do us a favour and turn back into grown up Sirius."

For long moments Sirius couldn't move-for one he was extremely confused and had a sudden headache. He sniffed and it definitely smelled like James and Remus too. But how in blazes did this happen?

Remus took a step forward and said in his 'I'm talking to a puppy' voice "It's okay, Sirius we're not going to hurt you and no one's going to give you to the nasty dementors."

If Sirius hadn't been so confused he might have been offended by that tone of voice. Nonetheless he managed to change back anyway but all he could say was "What…how…what?"

"Yeah," said James "that's what big Remus said but I told you; accidental time travel when we were hiding from Filch."

"On December 20th 1976" said Remus

Sirius searched his currently muddled memory "What were we doing…besides hiding from Filch?"

"Exploring the castle, we were in the dungeons" said James "big Remus said there was a bright flash. It was just you me and Remus because Peter is (at the mention of that name Sirius let out an involuntary growl)…er…was…whatever in the hospital wing with a head cold."

"Maybe this'll help" young Remus took another step closer "the day before we were in Hogsmeade and we got our dads to talk. You remember that right?"

Sirius nodded and then fast forwarded his memory to the next night. There it was "Oh, yeah, bright flash dungeon broom cupboard. You're saying it sent us to the future? Why don't I…"

"Because" said James waving a hand "we figure that before we're sent back our memories will be wiped. Now, why'd you growl when I said Peter?"

"Because he killed him" Harry said suddenly "he betrayed you and Mum and he killed Pettigrew when Pettigrew went after him but he got caught…"

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Harry, what did I tell you about not doing anything till I said? Now, calm down and let me talk to Sirius"

"Sorry" Harry said

Remus didn't speak but his eyes glowed in the dim light. James looked back at Sirius "Sirius, I must admit Moony and I have trouble believing this but according to Harry and-I'm sorry Harry-more importantly to older Remus all the evidence points to you. Of course young Sirius swears up and down and on everything holy in existence that he would never do anything of the sort. So, we came to hear your version of events, Mr. Padfoot. And believe me when I say Sirius Orion Black that I will be most upset if you are the reason Lily and I are…d-dead."

Sirius could actually feel Harry's apparent hatred towards him and he felt Remus's glowing eyes burning into him. But right now, he could only look at James. "I might as well be" he said at last.

Three things happened at once; Harry shouted "I told you!" Remus gasped but James said in a very quiet voice, glasses reflecting the wand light eerily "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You asked me to be your Secret Keeper" Sirius felt his voice quiver and he was dizzy-he wanted to sit down but he remained standing, looking James straight in the eye "and I agreed at first…"

"What'd you mean 'at first'?" James said

"I couldn't do it; I just couldn't go through with it." Sirius took a shaky breath "I didn't think I could trust myself."

"Why not?" James asked wand still shining on Sirius "You're supposed to be my best mate. We'd die for each other."

"I know, I know and I wish now I had been your secret keeper-you'd still be alive if I was."

"But people saw you kill Pettigrew!" Harry shouted "People knew you were their secret keeper! You were _laughing_ when they arrested you!"

"Harry" James said in a voice that sounded very much like his father's "calm down, let Sirius explain himself. Besides its common knowledge among everyone who knows him that he _always_ laughs at inappropriate times so that really has nothing to do with whether he's guilty or not. Sirius, please carry on."

Remus stepped closer and took hold of Sirius's arm "You should sit down; you look dead on your feet" he lowered Sirius onto the bed " Remember Sirius, that whatever you tell us you will have to repeat several times and not just to Ministry officials but to present day me and Dumbledore as well. Now if you weren't James and Lily's secret keeper than who was?"

Remus's voice was calm and gentle and for the first time in nearly thirteen years Sirius felt safe. Of course he always felt safe with Remus.

"Peter" he said finally "it was Peter"

"Peter?" Remus and James said in surprised unison.

"We switched, I thought Peter would be perfect, no one would ever suspect him of being the secret keeper. Voldemort would be sure to come after me." Now that he was really talking he couldn't stop till he explained everything "But I couldn't be your Secret Keeper, James; I had nightmares that Voldemort would use Remus to get me to talk. Either torture him or threaten to kill him. Even worse was what some people were saying about Remus, some people thought he was the spy when he's the nicest werewolf ever. And I hate myself for letting all that talk get to me but I still loved him and we still lived together. You know if Remus asks me a question I can't lie to him, if he had asked me "Where are James and Lily hiding?" I probably would have told him. The thing is I don't really know what I would have done." He looked from James to Remus "I couldn't risk having to choose between you two."

"But" James had lowered his wand "everyone still thought you were the secret keeper"

"I know; that was part of the plan. If I didn't have to worry about choosing between my best mate and my boyfriend then I'd be able to concentrate more on not getting killed. I thought I'd lead Voldemort away from Peter but when I went to check on Peter at his hiding place he wasn't there and there weren't signs of a struggle." Sirius's voice was really quivering now "but by the time I got to your house, James it was too late. I let Hagrid take Harry and I went after Peter."

"Is that why you killed him then, for revenge?"

"I meant to!" his voice came out louder than he had intended "but the rat got the better of me."

"But people saw you" Harry said again.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw! When I found him he shouted things that weren't true, he blasted those muggles behind his back. He cut off his finger and transformed and went into the sewers with the other rats."

"And" James said slowly "you were left there holding the wand. You knew you were screwed, so you didn't bother running. That's why you were laughing, it's so incredibly not funny that it's funny" James started laughing "I never would have thought- (laughter) Peter, of all people work for Voldemort, (laughter) Peter, of all people betray me, _me_ (laughter). He _worships_ me (laughter). My God, that's too funny, and he-he framed you (laughter). The irony is just so wrongly funny." When James finally got a grip on himself he said "I believe you, Sirius, of course I believe you. So therefore" he looked at Harry "you have to believe him too. Besides it is impossible for him to lie in front of Remus."

"You see, Harry" said Remus "Peter would never go after Sirius by himself, never. Peter is actually very hopeless at duelling and Sirius was the grand champion."

After a few moments Harry nodded.

"Good" said James "let's get back to the castle. By the way, Remus, you flatter Sirius too much, you know very well that he's terrible at shield spells and he was never grand champion. You know very well that that was a three way tie between you, me and the Greasy git."

"Actually," said Remus "since that was only last year I'm surprised you don't remember correctly. Severus won first place-granted it was only because he knew more jinxes than anyone-, you and me tied for second and for some bizarre reason Lockhart got third. And Sirius was grand champion in our year when we first joined the duelling club and that still counts. And he isn't terrible at shield spells he just doesn't use them."

"All right" Sirius stood up "before you two get in a shouting match can we go?"

"Right" said James "let's go then." He pulled out another Invisibility cloak and handed it to Remus "Moony, you and Sirius use this, I'll stay with Harry. And don't lose him."

"I only lost him the one time"

"By the way, Sirius" said James "I can only assume that you escaped Azkaban because you found out where Peter was, yes?"

"Yes" Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out that _Daily Prophet_ photo. He held it out to the other three "I got this from Fudge when he inspected Azkaban last. Peter's on that boy's shoulder-I recognised him right away. And see he's got a toe missing, same finger that he cut off. The article said that the boy would be going back to Hogwarts, I knew Harry was there and I knew Harry was in danger."

Harry looked at the photo and then looked at Sirius "So, this whole time you've been trying to kill Ron's rat, not me?"

"Harry, I would never kill you or intentionally let anything bad happen to you. Your father not to mention your mother would kill me."

"But they're dead."

"Do you think that would stop them? James, would that stop you?"

"Nope- Something happens to my son on your watch and you're a dead man."

"But" Harry said "Scabbers-Ron's rat hasn't tried to kill me, we've been in the same dorm for three years. And if he's been working for Voldemort why hasn't he?"

"Peter never did anything for anyone unless he saw what was in it for him."

"All right" said James "let's just go back to castle and we'll deal with Peter later. Moony, young Sirius isn't doing anything to big Remus is he?"

Remus looked at the map which Sirius hadn't noticed before "Told him to keep his hands to himself didn't I? But it looks like he's snooping and singing Christmas carols. God, I feel sorry for me."

"Well, keep an eye on it and warn us if anyone slimy or anyone who owns a cat that should be dead by now is going to come our way. Now, let's go."

Harry's POV

Harry figured he would tell them that Scabbers or Pettigrew was eaten by Hermione's cat once they were all back with Professor Lupin and young Sirius.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Adult Remus's POV

Remus had a headache and its name was Sirius. They hadn't spoken for while now, mainly because Remus didn't trust himself to speak. But Sirius must have gotten bored because he got up and started poking around the classroom-not that he would find anything. No one used this classroom-well, all right, Remus and Sirius had occasionally when they didn't want to be interrupted, but that wasn't the point.

What was worse was that Sirius had started to sing Christmas carols. Now, Sirius had a good voice, he really did-when he was in the shower and thought no one was listening. For some reason whenever he was in front of people his voice went off key, now most people wouldn't notice but Remus with his sensitive ears did. The most annoying thing was that Sirius was badly mutilating the songs with his own words.

"Jingle bells, Snivellus smells, Lockhart's very gay, it's fun to give Slytherin kicks and turn them into hay"

Remus groaned "Sirius, please it's not Christmas"

"It is for me, Moonpie"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not?" Sirius looked at him with the utmost innocence "you've said it's your favourite nick name."

Remus rubbed his temples "How you could confuse 'snack food' with 'nick name' I'll never know. Gods, how did I ever put up with you?"

"Don't ask me, you ask me that every day and I still don't have an answer."

Finally, a hodgepodge of scents hit Remus's nose- Harry, James, himself (shudder) and…a Sirius in dire need of a bath. The door opened, at first no one was there but once the door was closed the four aforementioned persons appeared. Remus only had eyes for Sirius, he was thin, thinner than Remus and Remus was borderline anorexic, his hair was long, matted and very dirty and there was even a covering of facial hair on his extremely pale cheeks. What unnerved Remus the most was the eyes-hallow, fathomless and shining with something that was not the laughter Remus remembered. Eyes that were clearly not used to so much light as they had been blinking rapidly upon first entering the room.

"All right" began James but he was interrupted by young Sirius

"What have they done to me?!"

Adult Sirius's eyes left Remus and rested on his younger self, his eyes widened and his mouth opened a trifle.

Young Remus left his side and went to stand by young Sirius.

"I look hideous!" young Sirius clutched young Remus's arm "Moony, look at me, I'm not Siriusly Sexy anymore."

"You conceded git" said young Remus in a voice that reminded adult Remus who was really in charge of that relationship "that is not the issue here. Don't you care about whether or not you're innocent?"

Young Sirius didn't take his eyes off of adult Sirius as he answered "I know I'm innocent, I refuse to believe anything else."

Adult Sirius POV

Sirius looked back at grown-up Remus as looking at himself was just…very weird and there probably was some truth to what he was saying. Sirius hadn't seen a mirror lately and he always was a good judge of himself-looks wise anyway. Damn that headache was still there.

Remus was thinner than Sirius remembered and there was grey in his golden brown hair. There were worry lines deep in his forehead and dark circles under his amber eyes, eyes that were weary and had seen too many terrible things. The years had not been kind to either of them-only thirty-four, no, thirty-three, it wasn't March yet. It didn't really matter because to Sirius Remus still looked like an angel.

"All right," James said again "big Sirius kindly tell big Remus what you told us. And anyone who is not adult Sirius or Remus will accompany me to the back of this room to give them privacy and yes, young Sirius we will fill you in." With that Harry and the younger versions of Sirius and Remus obediently followed James to the back of the room.

Sirius wasn't sure where to start so he continued to stare at Remus whose amber eyes glowed even in the well lit classroom. The light still hurt Sirius's own eyes but he stopped blinking.

Remus stood and said in a weary voice "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sirius's mind went very blank all of a sudden and he said the first words he could find "I do believe in commas. I do, I do." What, where did that come from?

A gargled sound came from the back of the room; Sirius didn't need to look to guess that someone had silenced him. Okay that just sounded weird, that statement.

The corners of Remus's mouth curved ever so slightly upwards "I'm glad to see you learned something while you were in Azkaban. I had no idea that the Dementors were grammar teachers."

More muffled sounds came from the group of boys and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

Both adult Remus and Sirius POV

"I'm glad to see you learned something while you were in Azkaban. I had no idea that the Dementors were grammar teachers." What on Earth possessed him to say that? Here he was looking at the man who had supposedly betrayed them all and he was making jokes. What the hell was wrong with him?

Muffled sounds came from behind Remus and Sirius smiled. Remus raised his eyebrows "What? Are they doing something Marauderish?"

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, knew he should be talking to Remus but Remus was making jokes. Why was Remus making jokes? Ah, but now Sirius remembered where that whole comma statement came from. It was a mantra that Remus had tried to teach him during a grammar lecture. He looked at Remus who was just standing there so obviously trying not to give in to the contagious laughter.

What was wrong with this picture? Remus thought, oh yes, sixteen year old versions of himself, Sirius and James were behind him with Harry whispering something he couldn't hear because he was concentrating on thirty-three year old Sirius who was not only laughing like a deranged hyena but badly needed a shower, shampoo, shave and haircut and also food-oh, and a toothbrush. Because according to Remus's nose Sirius had been living off rats and other things Remus wouldn't eat even in wolf form. And to top it all off Sirius was supposed to be a psychopathic killer and Remus had made jokes and wanted to laugh himself. Yes, if he thought about it the situation was very funny in a so shouldn't be funny way. All right that's it get a grip on yourself, Lupin.

"Sirius, that's enough. Stop laughing and talk to me."

Unless Sirius was very much mistaken that was Remus's 'do-as-I-say-or-you'll-be-sleeping-on-the-couch-tonight' voice. He figured Remus hadn't meant to use it. He took a deep breath and fought down his laughter. He looked Remus in the eye "I'm sorry" he said. When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius reached into his robes and took out the Prophet clipping-he held it out to Remus "look at the rat"

Remus took the photo of the Weasleys, wondering what this had to do with anything and looked at the rat perched on Ron's shoulder. "Sirius, why am I looking at a rat?"

"Look closely, Remus"

Remus looked closely and his eyes widened in recognition "Oh my Lord, he's alive?" he looked back at Sirius "you didn't kill him? But why did…" realisation hit Remus like a sudden gust of wind "unless…unless you switched without telling me?"

Sirius nodded, not breaking eye contact.

Remus stepped closer to Sirius "And…you went…and then he…he's the one who… that clever son of a bitch." He pulled Sirius into a hug who gladly returned it. "My gods, Sirius, I can't believe …I'm so sorry" and tears that Remus had kept bottled up for over twelve years came uncorked.

Sirius held on to Remus tightly, his own eyes starting to spill over even though crying was something that Sirius Black rarely did "nothing for you to be sorry about, Moonpie. I'm the one who's sorry… I should have told you…but…"

"I understand, Padfoot… the talk in the Order was getting to you, it's okay."

"But it wasn't just that… I couldn't trust myself… I couldn't risk choosing…"

"Between me and James, it's all right… I'd have done the same thing."

"But it's still my fault… I shouldn't have suggested Peter"

"Sirius, none of us could have known. I mean, Peter of all people…"

"I shouldn't have been so selfish… James and Lily are dead because of me"

"No, Sirius…don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. For once, it's not your fault."

"I should have gone to you though…I shouldn't have gone after him by myself"

"Well…yes, that's true that was a mistake on your part; you need to learn to _think_ before you act. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know…I'm sorry"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

Remus and Sirius, still clinging to each other looked towards the sound of the voice. The boys who they had both forgotten were there were coming closer; it was young Sirius who had spoken.

"Will you two just snog already? And my God James, are me and Remus really that sappy?"

"Yes," James said "yes, you are."

Young Remus grabbed young Sirius's arm "Hush, besides maybe I don't want to kiss you because you have clearly been eating rats"

"I have not" young Sirius said.

"Actually," said adult Remus "you have. However I assume that when one is an escaped convict, the choices are rather slim."

"Yes, they are" adult Sirius agreed "besides I was practising for when I caught Peter."

"Yes, well, we'll worry about that later. Now, would you like to listen to you? Anyone who wants to avert their eyes…"

James immediately put a hand over Harry's eyes and closed his own "Trust me, lad you don't want to see this."

Remus closed the remaining distance between him and Sirius. Yes, Sirius had in fact been eating rats and he needed to brush his teeth till his gums bled but still the kiss was wonderful.

Remus tasted as usual like chocolate, Sirius couldn't get enough. It had been so long.

"Are we really that gross?" that was young Sirius talking.

Adult Remus and Sirius pulled apart

"I mean, seriously, is kissing really that disgusting looking?"

"Am I really that annoying?" said adult Sirius

James and the two Remuses said "yes"

"And" continued young Sirius looking at older Sirius "I can't believe what you look like. You look like…like death."

Adult Sirius smiled grimly "Twelve years in Azkaban will do that to you, luv"

Everyone looked at him oddly and adult Remus said "You just called yourself 'luv'."

"I did?"

Everyone nodded

"Hmm, that doesn't normally happen. Really, I don't call myself 'luv' when I talk to myself."

"Well" said young Sirius "you certainly can no longer refer to yourself as Siriusly Sexy Black."

Adult Sirius groaned "Remus, I think I now know what _Sirius_ headache means"

"About time" the two Remuses muttered.

"Did I just insult myself?" asked young Sirius.

"Yes," said adult Sirius "you did."

"Okay" James said suddenly "let's just get Peter and go up to Dumbledore then we can all go home."

"There is one problem" Harry said speaking for the first time since they came back "I think he's been eaten."

The other five looked at him "What?" they all said

"Yeah, the other day Ron found blood on his sheets and Scabbers was missing. Hermione's cat has been trying to catch him all year."

"Big orange fluff ball, looks like its face got in a fight with a steam roller and lost?" asked adult Sirius.

"Yeah" said Harry

"That cat's been working for me, I told him to bring me Peter alive. He's a very smart cat, he's known Peter wasn't a rat from the start."

Young Sirius raised both eyebrows "You hired a hit cat?"

Adult Sirius ignored him "He must have realised I was after him, he probably faked his own death. It worked before."

"Who would have thought that Peter was that clever?" said James.

"I'm surprised at you" young Remus was staring pointedly at adult Remus "Peter was been under your nose all year and you didn't smell him? What's wrong with you?"

Adult Remus didn't respond right away-he had just told himself off. "I don't know- it's not like I've seen him. Besides, you expect me to recognise a scent after over twelve years? Peter as a rat smells very different from Peter as a human as you well know."

"You're a werewolf; you should be stronger than that"

"And you should know that misery weakens a werewolf's senses, so leave me alone." Okay, this had to stop, he had just told himself to leave him alone. "All right that's enough, we're going up to Dumbledore right now, and we'll worry about Peter later."

All right, since they all offered to take whatever Truth Potion Dumbledore wanted and both adult Remus and Sirius said that if he still didn't believe them they'd both offer themselves to the Dementors. And since they told Dumbledore _everything_, it was really no trouble getting him to believe them.

* * *

**Okay, don't worry as I said there will be an epilogue so hush. And yes, in the epilogue we will find out more about Julius and Orion. Things will be resolved. And maybe just maybe -if I feel like it- there might be a sequel. Remember to review because I do love you all.**

**Now, if you don't mind a well written Sirius/OC story then please read "Written In The Stars" by my very best friend, lady-demacabre. If you like Dark Shadows as well you should like it. I highly suggest reading it. And review her if you do read it. As with me reviews make her happy and if she's happy then I'm happy and if I'm happy then I will write more puppy fics.**

**Oh, lady-demacabre has also written a very good Phantom of the Opera fic if you're into that.**

**You maybe can expect the conclusion to Black and Lupin sometime next week.**

**By the way, I think I am going to challenge myself by writting a story where Remus and Sirius are straight and they're both both married and have kids. It'll be much more interesting than it sounds. It'll be AU obviously and Remus will NOT be with Tonks. He'll be with another werewolf as it should be if he has to be straight.**

**Okay, don't forget to review me and check out and review "Written in the Stars". Thank-you. -TTFN. Lady A**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, the end is here. It's longer than your average epilogue, but oh well. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Well," said Dumbledore looking at teenage James, Sirius and Remus "I think before we take this case to the Ministry we ought to send you three home-after all accidental time travel is not often believed."

Young Sirius crossed his arms "Just as long as my name's cleared, I mean how could they not even give me a trial?" he looked at adult Sirius "you ought to sue whoever decided I didn't deserve a trial."

"Believe me" said adult Sirius "I'm considering it."

"Now" Dumbledore stood up "Harry would you like a few more minutes with your father before he goes home?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, sir I would"

James clapped Harry on the shoulder "Well, I won't remember this, son but at least you will. Remember that I am very proud of you and not just because you play Quidditch and are in Gryffindor. I'm just proud of you…I don't suppose a father needs a reason" his eyes were a little misty and everyone who knew him knew that it was even rarer for James Potter to cry than it was for Sirius. James pulled Harry into a hug (Harry's eyes were just as misty) "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you too."

Both young and adult Remus wiped their eyes in unison with their sleeves. Young and adult Sirius both wrapped their arms around their proper werewolf.

"Thanks Dad" Harry's voice cracked just a little.

James stepped back from Harry but still kept both hands on his shoulders "You do look a lot like me, though I bet people tell you that all the time." James gave a wet chuckle "I'd be sick of hearing it if I were you, your eyes are perfect though. I honestly wasn't sure if those eyes would ever look at me with something other than annoyance." James then looked at adult Remus and Sirius "you mutts make sure to tell him all about how his mother and I got together and of course tell him whatever stories he wants too."

"Naturally" said Remus, his voice more hoarse than usual

"You got it, Prongs" Sirius managed to choke out.

"Right" James looked back at Harry "you look after those mutts; I don't trust them to look after themselves. See, Harry they're my dogs and therefore they are now yours so you take good care of them."

Harry smiled and laughed a little "Okay, I will"

"And I'm sure" said young Remus to the older 'mutts' "that James means for you two to look after Harry as well."

"That was implied" said James "those two know their jobs as godparents, I'm sure. Now, Harry, I want you to know that even though we didn't have very long together that" tears were escaping his eyes now "that I love you and I'm sure your mother loves you too and that we're up there somewhere watching over you. I mean we have to be-think that's obvious from your patronus."

Harry's cheeks were just as wet and for once he didn't care who saw "I love you too, Dad."

James took his glasses off, wiped them on his shirt and drew an arm across his eyes. He nodded "Well, I guess we should be going before I get even more girly" he looked at adult Sirius and Remus "all right you two, I know you want to hug me." He hugged them both "remember Pads, s'not your fault. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame you. Got that?"

"Whatever you say, Prongsie"

"Keep an eye on him Moony, don't lose him again"

"I don't intend to"

James hugged Harry one more time but this time obviously he was so overcome he couldn't speak. Neither could Harry.

"All right, Professor" said young Remus "we probably should go now. The sooner we go, the sooner Sirius…"

"Can get him self cleaned up and walk about freely" said young Sirius though everyone was certain that wasn't exactly what young Remus was going to say.

"Very well" said Dumbledore "come along boys"

_The most interesting thing that happened to James, Sirius and Remus that night was when they were hiding in a cupboard from Filch. There was a bright flash but nothing else. They made it back to Gryffindor tower without incident._

"Well" said Remus once they were in his office after their teenage selves had gone home and Harry had gone back to Gryffindor tower "I think you have some serious apologising to do to the Fat Lady"

"And I will after my name's cleared and we won't go to the Ministry till day light now will we?"

"Yes, yes but first I think you could use a serious bath"

"Well, I'd much rather have a _Remus_ bath"

Remus led him to the bathroom "if you insist"

After several testimonies and copious amounts of Truth Potion even the Ministry was forced to believe Sirius's story.

**Sirius Black Declared Innocent/ Search Now on for Peter Pettigrew**

On the first of November nearly thirteen years ago Sirius Black was accused of killing thirteen people-twelve muggles and one wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Black was also thought to be the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter and believed to have betrayed them to You-Know-Who. New evidence has surfaced to prove this to be false.

Just yesterday Black turned himself in to Albus Dumbledore and told him his side of the story. Dumbledore believed him and took him straight to the Ministry where before Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge could summon the Dementors Black was given Truth Potion and the true story was known.

It seems that it was really Pettigrew who was the Potters' Secret Keeper; apparently they thought it would be the perfect ruse. How wrong they were as it seems that Pettigrew was actually the spy for You-Know-Who and betrayed his old school friends. On Halloween, 1981 Black going to check on Pettigrew found that he was not there and there were no signs of a struggle. Black immediately rushed to warn the Potters but it was too late. Black, the only one left (except for Pettigrew of course) who knew the truth went after the traitor right away _(continued on page six)_

* * *

Sirius was on his knees before the portrait that the Fat Lady was hiding in "I'm so sorry, Fat Lady, I didn't mean to slash you- I swear I didn't. You know what I'm like when I lose my temper, I just wanted that rat. You know I would never hurt you on purpose; you are after all one of the only two women who I could ever love. Please return to Gryffindor tower, they need you. I mean they're using that loony, Cadogan, you know he's no good."

The Fat Lady huffed "I see Azkaban hasn't stripped you of your charm. Very well, I accept your apology."

* * *

Not knowing what they could do, Julius and Orion decided that the only thing they could was wait and see if either Julius managed to remember what those wizards said or they came across other wizards-whichever came first. So, they went on with their lives though occasionally Julius could be found obsessing over that note _Sirius Azkaban not caught Hogwarts _wondering just what it could mean.

"I have a thought" Orion said after the umpteenth time he had caught Julius looking at the note "I figure we can work it like a riddle and I can only surmise that it means that Sirius has escaped Azkaban and hasn't been caught and the last place he was seen was at or near Hogwarts."

Julius looked at him with raised eyebrows "You so should have been in Ravenclaw. But if that's true what was Sirius doing in Azkaban in the first place?"

"Now _that_ is the sixty-four thousand dollar question. However as there's nothing we can do about it we ought to just relax. Look last day of school is today, after that I have two weeks before summer school starts so I suggest we celebrate by going out tonight since you have tomorrow off."

"Why do you teach summer school again?"

"So I don't die of boredom while you're out chasing drug dealers all day-risking your life I might add. Why couldn't you have picked a safer area like homicide?"

Julius shrugged "Homicide isn't that much safer besides Narcotics is so much more fun. It gets the adrenaline pumping-reminds me of my old auror days, you know until I was sacked for being turned into a…"

Orion held up his hand "Yes, yes, I know, I've heard the story numerous times, besides was it not your own fault the werewolf got the better of you? You were drunk were you not?"

"I was tipsy, there's a difference, and by the way I have an AA meeting tomorrow."

"Right then, no drinking for you tonight- Now, don't you have to get to work?"

"Don't _you_?"

…

* * *

It was now the end of term and Remus wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts to teach the next year and it wasn't because anyone had told his secret.

"Moony," Sirius said as he watched Remus pack away his books "Why are you quitting? This is a great job"

"I know that but if you'll remember the position is jinxed, if I didn't resign something would have happened I'm sure of it. Besides, I want to spend more time with you."

"Ah, you spoil me, Moonpie. All right, I'll let you quit…on one condition though."

Remus cocked an eyebrow "And what's that?"

"That you let me spoil you; it's been so long since I've bought you anything pretty."

Remus's lips curved upwards a trifle "Well, if you're sure you didn't empty your vault by buying that Firebolt"

Sirius kissed his cheek "Nah, I can afford ten of those things and believe me they're bloody expensive. Why do you think I told Harry to consider it thirteen years worth of birthday presents? That reminds me though-I can't believe I haven't asked before. Do you know what happened to my motorbike?"

"I imagine Hagrid must still have it as I wouldn't take it back"

Sirius clapped a hand over his heart "You wouldn't take her back? But Remus Shelia's my baby, how could you not take her back?"

"Because that thing hates me as you well know"

"Shelia doesn't hate you, she's just jealous"

"Oh" Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius "well, you can tell Shelia that I saw you first" he would have kissed Sirius then but he saw Harry walk through the open door. He released Sirius "Hello, Harry"

Sirius turned around; a touch of red in his cheeks "Harry, hello there. What's up?"

"I just heard." He was looking at Remus "Are you really leaving, Professor Lupin?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Call him Remus, will you and yes he is leaving, against my wishes I might add."

"Don't be such a drama queen Sirius. And yes, Harry I am resigning, I'm afraid this just isn't my proper calling."

"But you're the best teacher we've had" Harry said

Remus felt his cheeks flush "Thank-you but someone has to look after Sirius while you're in school don't they?"

Sirius put an arm around Remus's waist "Anyway Harry, Remus has always preferred history. Don't know why though when it's the most boring subject"

Remus resisted the urge to jab him in the ribs. Though it had been a few months of proper feeding, Sirius was still too thin as his ribs could still be seen. "By the way, Harry we've spoken to Professor Dumbledore about where you'll be staying this summer."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed "Why does it matter what he says?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other "Harry" said Sirius "he thinks you're safer with your aunt and uncle, though I can't imagine why. But, we might be able to get you sometime this summer."

"Besides Harry, my house is really more of a shack and there aren't any spare rooms-not exactly fit…"

"Anything's better than the Dursleys" Harry protested.

"Yes, Harry, I would imagine" said Sirius "but I haven't looked for a bigger place yet but don't worry, you'll only have to stay there a month at the most and then someone will come and whisk you away. Besides, Remus and I have a mission we would like to complete."

"We do?" said Remus, not having any idea what Sirius was going on about.

"Yes, Moonpie we do. We are going to visit your father."

"We are? But I don't know where he is or if he's even still alive"

"There are ways to find out" Sirius looked back at Harry "so no worries, Harry. We will write to you as often as possible and we will send you treats. Is that all right?"

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment but then said "yeah, all right, d'you know when you'll be back?"

"In time for your birthday, I promise and Sirius Black never breaks his promises."

* * *

Sirius and Remus had arrived in San Diego the day before and were now enjoying a leisurely walk on the beach underneath the crescent moon.

"Are you sure my dad's in this city, Sirius?"

Sirius squeezed Remus's hand "The locater spell's never failed me before. Don't worry, Remus he's here somewhere and we'll find him."

"Is there a reason that your spell couldn't give us his address?"

"That is something I've always wondered myself. Ah well, we're in an exotic locale we may as well enjoy it."

Remus raised an eyebrow "San Diego's exotic?"

"Yeah, especially compared to Scotland, don't you think? And look at all the palm trees." Sirius stopped walking and gazed up at what was apparently a rollercoaster "Hey, Moony can we go on that?"

Remus gulped "Absolutely bloody not, you know I hate roller coasters."

"But Moonlove, it looks like fun" Sirius was doing his puppy dog eyes "and it looks like there are other rides too"

_I hate amusement parks, I hate amusement parks_ But the mantra wasn't working, he caved "All right, we can go"

Sirius grinned "Yea!"

"But tomorrow when it's day light"

"Fair enough" Sirius kissed his cheek.

Remus couldn't help but smile as he ruffled Sirius's hair "Are you ever going to act your age?"

"Certainly" Sirius said solemnly-a little too solemnly "when my brain catches up to my body."

"Oh yes" Remus said just as solemnly "I had forgotten, you still have the mind of a twenty-one year old"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically "Yup" he then saw something laying in the sand "hey what's this?" he picked it up, it was a piece of paper with hasty scribbles on it, Sirius recognised the writing nonetheless "Remus, this is your dad's writing"

"Really?" Remus looked at the paper "What on earth?" both men were confused because the note said

_In case they catch you and Obliviate you_

_Sirius Azkaban not caught Hogwarts_

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Remus wondered aloud "I mean why would Dad be Obliviated? He's a wizard, why wouldn't other wizards want him to know what's going on?"

"I don't know but he must have been carrying this around for a while"

"Obviously"

"Well, Moony there's only one way to find out; we've got to find your dad."

…

* * *

"I can't believe I lost it!" Julius shouted for the something like billionth time since he and Orion got home from the beach.

"All for the best I think" said Orion calmly from the sofa.

Julius ceased his pacing and glared at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

Orion locked his eyes with him "You were obsessing over it-I'm glad it's gone."

"Don't you care what's going on with your son?"

"Of course I care, but there's nothing we can do anyway as I'm supposed to be fifteen years in the grave."

"But it sounds like Sirius is in serious trouble and if he's in trouble Remus could be in trouble too. We have to find some way to help them."

Orion rubbed his temples "Sometimes I think you should have been in Gryffindor"

"Now is not the time to insult me!" If Julius was going to say more he never got the chance as they were interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. Julius growled (a left over habit from his werewolf days) "I'll get it-for their sake they better not be proselytisers. I am not in the mood."

"Yes" agreed Orion "One good thing about being a wizard was lack of proselytisers."

Julius looked at him with one hand on the door knob "What wizarding community were you living in? They're everywhere."

"I know but the wards I put on the Manor kept them away" Orion said as if he was talking about the benefits of mouse traps.

"And this is why" said Julius as he unbolted the door "the hat agreed to put you in Slytherin." Julius opened the door and came face to face with at first glance appeared to be a mirror but with deliberate mistakes. The reflection was thinner, had streaks of silver in his hair and had eyes the colour of liquid amber. The eyes though were looking at him with just as much surprise. Then Julius noticed another man staring at him-this man spoke

"Wow, Mr. Lupin you're looking good, did you have magic surgery or something?"

It was then that Julius fainted.

Orion got up from the sofa when he heard what sounded like sort of like Sirius's voice and when Julius fell to the floor, thoughts of keeping out of sight till things were explained left him. Orion looked at the two boys-no, men standing in the doorway. He knew who they were at once though they both looked very different "I think I can explain and yes, it's me"

Sirius's eyes went wide, said "Father?" and then fainted himself. Remus managed to catch him.

Remus looked from Sirius to his father and then to Orion "I'm usually the one that faints."

"Well, bring him inside and we can all explain once these two wake up" Orion dragged Julius to his recliner.

…

"Abso-bloody-lutely, amazing" Sirius said later when the four of them were gathered around the tiny dinning table "that's just fantastic. Isn't that fantastic, Moony?"

Remus took a sip of his wine "It certainly is miraculous"

Julius took a rather large gulp of his club soda "I think your story's more miraculous"

Sirius gave a bark of laughter "Come off it, nothing's more miraculous than coming back from the dead and getting a second chance at youth"

Orion smiled "That would be true if we got to keep our magic. No, Julius is right-there is nothing more miraculous than getting the Ministry to believe the truth of _anything_."

"All right," Sirius relented "you have a point. So, do you think I should sue them?"

Orion laughed "Do you really want to sink to our family's level? No, buck up and move on. Bring true honour to the House of Black"

Sirius grinned and raised his glass "The Noble and Most Ancient"

"Here, here" Orion clinked his glass with Sirius's. A timer went off and Orion stood "Ah, dinner should be ready" he looked at Sirius and Remus "you two are entirely too thin. When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

"Lunch" they both chimed

"Well," said Julius "Sirius has an excuse, it takes a long time to fully recover from Azkaban, but you Remus, you should know better. You as a werewolf need more protein than most people"

Remus sighed and wore the expression of a teenager being scolded for taking the car without permission "Yes, Dad, you don't need to lecture me" he looked at Orion "are you going to get supper from the oven or are you going to let it burn?"

Orion swatted him with a napkin and then rushed to the kitchen

Julius called after him "Hey, he's _my_ son; I'm the only one who can swat him. Swat your own son."

Sirius leaned back in chair "Wouldn't do any good, he hits like a girl"

"I heard that" Orion called from the kitchen "though it's only fair I suppose as your mother hit like a troll"

"Don't I know it" Sirius shuddered

"Now" Orion called again "if any you of you lazy poufs want to help me I would most appreciate it."

Remus stood "I'll help" and he went into the kitchen.

Sirius inclined his head towards the smell of beef and potatoes "Nancy boys, both of them. Must be why they get along so well."

Julius laughed "Good one"

"We heard that" Remus and Orion emerged carrying various dishes.

Once everyone was seated once more and had food on their plates Orion raised his glass "A toast I think" the others raised their glasses as well "to miracles"

"Miracles" the others echoed and clinked their glasses.

"To love" said Remus. The four glasses clinked again.

"To" said Sirius "the last two members of our two insane nutter families"

"Here, here" said Julius as the glasses again clinked. He looked from Remus to Sirius and said "To the fact that sometimes I think you two were born to the wrong fathers."

Remus and Sirius smiled, squeezed each other hands and said together as if they rehearsed it "We've heard that before" they both were remembering happier times when they had first heard that and who had told them. They were remembering the days when the only thing about tomorrow they'd have to worry about was whether or not there'd be a pop quiz or what prank to pull next- The days when the future despite all the darkness still looked bright. But now, the future looked bright again and they weren't either one of them going to let the lights go out.

The End?

Well, yes for the moment anyway.

* * *

**Here then, the real epilogue**

They had not long after Sirius was cleared found Peter Pettigrew cowering in a milk jug in Hagrid's hut. After a douse of Truth Potion he confirmed officially Sirius's story. Unfortunately, he managed to escape before he could be taken to Azkaban. Fudge had wanted the Kiss preformed on him but Sirius and Remus, respecting the wishes of young James wouldn't allow it. Young James had told them on their way to see Dumbledore "I know you're both furious at Peter, so am I but don't kill him and don't let his soul get sucked out either-no one deserves that. Who knows, there might still a bit of the Peter we know in him. Maybe Azkaban can awaken that."

After they heard Peter had escaped, Sirius looked up at the sky and said "We could have killed him you know" he would say this again the next year, when they heard what Peter had done to return Voldemort to his body.

However though many horrible things still occurred, Sirius and Remus both lived to see the end of the war. Remus was offered the History of Magic position at the California Academy of Magic. He took it and not only because Sirius said that he should. In America werewolves were treated like people not monsters. Remus and Sirius spent holidays travelling the world and/or visiting Harry. They were able to see their fathers often as it was a short weekend commute.

Did they find women willing to have their children or did they adopt? Who knows? I don't…but we'll see. Either case, Remus and Sirius lived out their lives as peacefully as possible (Sirius had taken a job with American Magical Law Enforcement), there were some arguments, near misses, quite a few tears but love is what sustained them. They outlived their fathers, of course as Julius and Orion were muggles but as Julius said when it was nearly his end "Kids should outlive their parents, anyway"

When Remus and Sirius finally passed on (within seconds of each other) well over one hundred years old, they were found curled up in each other's arms by the fire. In the Afterlife they were greeted by a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind shining glasses who said with obvious phoney irritation "Well, you two took your jolly time."

And that my friends is that.

**Hope you liked it and as always please forgive any typos. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. And I'm afraid that's all I have to say for now. Be on the look out for my upcomming story. TTFN. Lady A**


End file.
